L'âcre de ton âme
by Capryss
Summary: L'argent venait pourtant déjà à manquer et les concours qui approchaient à vue d'oeil ne permettaient pas à la brune d'envisager un job étudiant. Le soir où elle en avait honteusement parlé à Hiashi Hyuga au moment du déjeuner dominical, un moment généralement plus détendu, celui-ci avait été catégorique : elle aurait de l'argent si elle emménageait sur Paris.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir,_

 _Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je me présente Capryss, Cap' si ça te chante, et je te présente mon premier projet de renouement avec l'écrit. Un retour au source avec l'univers de Naruto et une première tentative avec le GaaHina longtemps délaissé au profit de mon ancien favori : le SasuHina. Je ne prétends pas être irréprochable loin de là et c'est pour cette raison que tous tes retours seront les bienvenue parce qu'ils m'aident à forger petit à petit la jeune plume que je suis. J'espère t'offrir un peu de bon temps avec cette histoire sans prétention, il s'agit d'un UA et je prends des libertés d'interpretation assez personnelles à l'image du monde où je fais évoluer mes personnages. Des bisous doux._

Appliquer de l'eye-liner était de loin une des activités les plus ardues qu'Hinata Hyuga eu connue. La détresse était lisible dans ses yeux limpides quant elle approcha en tremblant le pinceau de la peau étirée de son oeil droit. Son miroir la défiait de parvenir à ses fins. Ses gestes si précis lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail devenaient subitement maladroits quand il s'agissait d'être femme. Drôle de femme que cette gamine de vingt ans à la chevelure jais profond et aux joues rosées d'une gêne qui semblait imbriquée dans l'essence même de sa personne. Elle faillit bien ruiner son labeur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une autre brune en tout point semblable à la premiere et au sourire enjoué. La femme devait être une proche puisqu'elle attrapa agilement l'eye-liner des mains d'Hinata et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de l'évier formant un arc autour du corps mince de son ainée. Hanabi était plus jeune et babillait à grand renfort de gestes témoignant de son enthousiasme. Elle louait la beauté de l'héritière Hyuga, un rictus malicieux au coin des lèvres et touchait familièrement son visage pour compléter les travaux de maquillage. Les yeux baissés, les joues empourprées, la novice en la matière se laissait faire, muette. Elle aimait bien qu'en sa soeur s'improvisait professeure en cosmétiques soulignant chaque étalement de gloss et de fard à paupière d'un commentaire sur la couleur et les différentes combinaisons du bon goût. Le résultat était là. Une poignée de minutes plus tard lorsque qu'Hanabi redressa de l'index le minois de son ainée face à elle, elle eut ce sourire satisfait du travail accomplie et invita son cobaye à se regarder dans le miroir.

Son visage qui conservait les rondeurs de l'enfance était à présent magnifié d'un regard plus profond et élargie par un contour noir étudié et d'une bouche d'un rose sombre et mat qui contrastait sur le teint porcelaine des Hyuga. Hinata voyait la femme dans la glace. Elle voyait ce qu'elle s'entêtait à refuser depuis que son corps s'était mis à enfler dix ans plus tôt. La robe noire qu'elle portait moulait ses courbes de sa gorge à sa taille avant de s'évaser sur ses hanches pour ne plus être qu'un tissus fluide et souple jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il n'y avait pas de décolleté puisque la robe se nouait au niveau du col derrière la nuque laissant à nue une chute de reins désirable. Hinata était une femme grande avec un buste très étiré et un port de tête de danseuse. Elle était le fleuron de la bourgeoise ainsi parée.  
La brune ne prenait pourtant aucun plaisir à se voir sous ce jour. Elle se sentait à l'étroit et vulnérable dans ce vêtement qui en montrait trop. Un indicible sentiment de honte la saisissait en observant les artifices sur son visage. Vulgaire. Le frisson de dégoût le long de son échine passa inaperçue quand elle lâcha d'une voix morne.

« **Tu es toujours aussi efficace Hanabi, merci encore**. »

Sa soeur gazouilla de plaisir, c'était si peu de chose, quel plaisir de se préparer ensemble, ça allait être un grand soir, inutile d'être reconnaissante ce n'était rien, vraiment rien du tout,… Un grand soir comme tous les soirs, tous les soirs de cette vie qui n'était pas la sienne songea l'héritière avec amertume. Elle se sentait comme une imposture et aucun mot joyeux de sa parenté, aucune flatterie n'effacerait ce sentiment.

Plus tard dans la soirée, bien après qu'elles et leur père n'ait accueilli les premiers invités dans une salle de réception fastueuse décorée par le bon goût de leur gouvernante, les deux soeurs s'isolèrent sur la terrasse. Il faisait froid et elles frissonnaient dans leurs robes. L'avantage c'est qu'il n'y avait personne ici et c'était bien la veine d'Hanabi qui pouvait ainsi griller une cigarette à l'abri du regard du beau monde. C'était leur rituel : la terrasse, le ciel plein à craquer d'étoiles et une indus partagée à deux.

« **Tu crois que père n'est pas au courant ?** Demanda Hanabi sans vraiment attendre de réponse mais plutôt pour meubler leur mutisme.

\- **Je crois qu'il s'en moque du moment que ses amis n'en savent rien** , Hinata s'empara de la cigarette assortissant sa réponse d'une grande expiration de vapeurs toxiques.

\- **Ah oui.** »

Les yeux à demi-plissé Hanabi laissa tomber le masque. Sa soeur l'observait, elle ignorait si elle aurait du faire quelque chose. Elle avait bien compris que le sourire, l'engouement pour les mondanités et l'expertise en maquillage de sa soeur n'était qu'une façade depuis qu'elles avaient mis en place leurs entrevues nocturnes pourtant elle n'avait pas réponse à y apporter.  
La situation était cynique au possible. Elles étaient à la fois les deux personnes les plus à même de se comprendre mutuellement puisqu'elles étaient le résultat d'une éducation identique et pourtant cette même éducation les empêchait de s'entraider. L'amour maternel leur avait été arraché très tôt, si tôt qu'elles n'en gardaient pas de souvenir. Leur père, leur gouvernante sèche, la fourmilière de domestiques avaient été un faible lot de consolation. Elles avaient grandi amputées affectivement et aujourd'hui alors qu'Hanabi affleurait les seize ans de quelques mois et qu'Hinata passait les derniers examens qui la séparait de l'indépendance, elles tremblaient.

« **Je vais peut-être faire comme m'a conseillée père, tu sais pour l'appartement,** souffla Hinata pour étouffer les pensées suffocantes qui commençaient à surcharger son esprit.

\- **Notre avis importe peu de toute façon** , rétorqua avec humeur la cadette en jetant le mégot par dessus la rambarde les yeux rivés au loin.

\- **Ne dis pas de sottises** , dit Hinata machinalement sans vraiment y croire. »

Elle-même s'était mise à fixer l'herbe recouverte de rayons argentés que la brise faisait ondulée, songeuse. Son père voulait qu'elle devienne la nouvelle occupante de l'appartement qu'il possédait à Paris. C'était un deux pièces un peu vétuste sous les toits d'un immeuble haussmanien mais qui au vue des prix actuels de l'immobilier était parfaitement respectable. L'ennui c'est que ça voulait dire quitter le manoir familial, quitter Hanabi, quitter tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Hinata avait jusqu'ici réussi à faire des pieds et des mains pour suivre les cours par correspondance où encore négocier un droit de retour les week-ends en pension mais ces solutions étaient temporaires et elle l'avait toujours su. C'est d'ailleurs parce que son père le savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'il ne s'était pas irrité qu'elle travaille l'été pour payer l'aller-retour de la pension à leur demeure quatre fois par mois. L'argent venait pourtant déjà à manquer et les concours qui approchaient à vue d'oeil ne permettait pas à la brune d'envisager un job étudiant. Le soir où elle en avait honteusement parlé à Hiashi Hyuga au moment du déjeune dominical, un moment généralement plus détendu, celui-ci avait été catégorique : elle aurait de l'argent si elle emménageait sur Paris.  
En tournant la tête, Hinata constata que l'instant de grâce était terminée, sa soeur avait retrouvé son sourire féroce et lui enjoignait du regard de la suivre alors qu'elle se glissait dans l'ouverture de la baie vitrée.

Le réveillon, Noël, le jour de l'an,… comme autant de pompeuses réceptions, les fêtes s'étaient enchaînés sans que rien ne trouble la routine hivernale Hyuga. Hanabi avait arraché à leur père le droit d'être absente pour fêter la nouvelle année avec des amis. Un privilège que son ainée ne lui enviait en rien, elle n'aimait pas plus être femme du monde qu'être femme déchirée. La brune était enfermée dans sa chambre à relire ses cours quand son père l'avait fait demander au petit salon. Il devait être cinq heure de l'après midi aussi lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce elle put constater que le service à thé était servi. L'héritière fronça les sourcils, son père voulait la mettre dans de bonnes dispositions ce qui était rarement bon signe.  
Le petit salon était de loin la pièce la plus charmante de tous le manoir. C'était aussi l'unique héritage de leur mère qui en avait été la conceptrice et décoratrice. Un soir au coin du feu leur père leur avait confié, à elle et sa soeur, que leur mère voulait faire de cette pièce un lieu de confidence entre elle et ses futurs enfants. Hiashi avait mis beaucoup de bonne volonté à assurer la continuité des désirs de sa femme mais il était évident qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Une chose qui sembla se confirmer quand il ordonna d'une voix grave :

« **Assied toi. Il faut qu'on parle.** »

Silencieusement la petite brune rejoint le centre de la pièce pour s'installer sur un des trois fauteuils en toile gris perles qui encerclaient un petite table en cerisier. A sa droite la cheminée allumée propageait une chaleur rassurante qui contrastait avec le regard froid de son paternel face à elle.

« **Tu pars à Paris après demain, tu es prête ?** La question n'admettait qu'une réponse il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

\- **Oui, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on fasse monter mes affaires sur place hier** , Hinata le connaissait par coeur c'est à peine si elle ne lui disait pas par avance qu'elle avait les clés et qu'elle avait déposé sur son bureau un récapitulatif excel de l'argent dont elle aurait besoin.

\- **Les clés ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Pour l'argent que je te verserais, tu…**

\- **C'est fait.**

\- **Ne me coupe pas la parole,** Hiashi eut un silence ponctué d'un regard peu amène pour son ainée avant de se radoucir, **c'est très bien Hinata**. »

Le long silence qui s'en suivit n'avait rien d'étouffant. Ils se regardaient, leurs yeux identiques plongés l'un dans l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas faire autrement pour se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Lui en tout cas ne trouvait pas le courage de dire autrement qu'il lui souhaitait bonne chance, qu'il serait toujours là, qu'elle pouvait l'appeler quand elle voulait. Hinata qui était loin de se douter de cet élan d'attendrissement se rappelait une phrase de sa gouvernante « c'était un homme tellement heureux ». Et elle se demandait si la mort de sa mère était l'unique responsable de cet emploi du passé. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il y avait un raison bien plus odieuse pour que son père ait gommé à jamais toute indulgence de ses yeux envers ses seules filles.

« **Tu devrais retourner travailler, les invités n'arriveront pas avant 22h. Puisque Hanabi n'est pas là pour t'aider à te préparer tu n'auras qu'à demander à ta gouvernante.** »

Son père mit ainsi fin à l'entrevue et devint désagréable en une seule phrase. Hinata ne le prit pas personnellement, elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était : difficile et croulant.

C'est haletante qu'Hinata atteint le cinquième étage. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un ascenseur et les escalier étroits en colimaçon ne facilitaient en rien la tâche. Elle avait sur le dos un sac alourdi de connaissances et à la main une valise qui contenait toilette ainsi que les quelques tenues et babioles qu'elle n'avait pas demandé au personnel familial de transporter. La porte était difficile à ouvrir et la jeune femme du s'y reprendre à deux fois avec les clés.  
Elle dut allumer la lumière pour découvrir une première pièce allongée au plafond mansardé assez bas. Le parquet était véritable et les murs fraîchement repeint en blanc cassé. Il avait un petit canapé en velours gris et une table en bois scandinave ovale dans la première moitié de la pièce, la seconde partie était occupée par une kitchenette bleu roy et un cagibis. Hinata eut un sourire en voyant un panier de victuailles savamment emballé dans des rubans roses dont sa gouvernante avait le secret. Elle ne mourrait pas de faim ce soir. Curieuse la brune laissa ses bagages en plan après avoir refermé la porte pour continuer l'exploration de son nouveau logement. La chambre était en enfilade et ce fut un bonheur de voir que la grosse malle en bois et son lit avait été disposés de manière identique à celle de sa chambre au manoir. Elle se déchaussa pour savourer le plaisir simple de poser ses pieds sur la tapis en fourrure synthétique anthracite qui occupait près de la moitié de la pièce.  
La salle de bain, à son soulagement, n'avait rien à voir avec les petits espaces confinés qu'elle avait pu remarquer chez des amis. Au contraire, la plafond y était un peu plus haut et le choix d'une douche à l'italienne plutôt que d'une baignoire faisait de la place. La couleur turquoise pale du carrelage rappelait un peu l'atmosphère de la piscine. Peut-être regrettait-elle le choix du miroir qui occupait près de la moitié du mur mais c'était un détail après tout.

Ce dimanche soir là Hinata l'occupa à vider sa valise, elle tâche de donner à son nouvel habitat le relief de l'ancien. Les murs nus la préoccupaient. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à mettre les posters de ses idoles dans sa chambre mais habituellement il y avait toujours une aquarelle de sa mère peu importe la pièce du manoir où elle se trouvait. Le brune n'avait eu l'idée d'en embarquer une, elle se contenta donc de mettre sur son bureau les poteries qu'Hanabi lui faisait enfant ainsi que quelques bijoux familiaux dont elle avait hérité la responsabilité. En vidant les sacs elle ne pu passer à côté du paquet moitié vide de Lucky Strike sur lequel sa soeur avait maladroitement dessiné un coeur. Un coeur pour dire tout ce qu'elles ne s'étaient pas dit au moment des au revoir où elles s'étaient embrassées furtivement sur les quais. Un sourire attendri germa sur ses lèvres en mettant le paquet dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet. Elle mangea peu et pensa peu ce premier soir. En gagnant le nouveau lit plus dur que l'ancien elle pria pour que le sommeil la gagne vite. Elle fut exhaussée.

01:47. C'est l'heure qu'affichait son cellulaire lorsque la brune le consulta, réveillé par le fracas contre sa porte d'entrée. De grands coups à intervalles irréguliers et elle les entendait clairement maintenant. _Bon sang !_ Machinalement elle se leva en marmonnant quelques appels au calme. Les coups ne cessaient pas et plus la brune émergeait plus elle réalisait qu'elle n'était pas chez elle, qu'un inconnu était en train de frapper à sa porte comme un damné et qu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit à Paris. En parvenant à la porte, elle était terrifiée. Mille contes, mille mises en garde venaient de ressurgir dans son esprit. Il pouvait s'agir de n'importe qui. Le quartier était, certes, réputé sur mais son immeuble n'était pas le plus luxueux loin de là. Les clés étaient encore dans sa main gauche quand Hinata sentit une chose qui n'existait ni au manoir ni dans la pension de jeunes filles : le danger. Une nouvelle salve de coups la fit sursauter. Si elle avait pensé faire la morte c'était à présent trop tard, la lumière qu'elle avait allumé par automatisme n'était pas passé inaperçue derrière la porte puisqu'elle entendit gronder.

« **Je vous en supplie ouvrez ! J'ai besoin d'aide !** »

La voix était celle d'un homme ce qui ne rassura absolument pas l'héritière. Pourtant l'intonation était pleine d'une détresse qui lui semblait sincère et cette façon d'implorer… Elle avait toujours eu le coeur tendre et il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'elle déverrouille la porte sans attendre. La peur ou l'instinct de survie la rattrapa dans son geste. Il pouvait mentir. Comment savait-il qu'il y avait quelqu'un ? Elle venait à peine d'emménager, c'était tout de même une curieuse coïncidence.

« **Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'aide ?** »

Elle avait voulu dire ça fermement mais l'angoisse transpirait à travers ces mots. Elle ferma les yeux rageusement espérant que cela passerait inaperçu. La brune était accroupie près du verrou, l'oreille contre la porte. Elle entendait son vis-à-vis respirer lourdement et trop vite.

« **Je… Je m'appelle Gaara, je suis votre voisin du quatrième. Je… Vous allez me prendre pour un fou.** »

 _Je vous prends déjà pour un fou._

« **Ne vous faites pas sot, vous frappez à ma porte comme si vous aviez le diable aux trousses. Vous devez bien avoir une raison légitime.** »

Il y eut un silence qui s'étira si longtemps que si l'Hyuga n'avait continuer d'entendre le souffle saccadé de « Gaara » elle aurait presque pu croire qu'elle avait rêvé ce désordre nocturne. Pourtant la voix finit par reprendre.

« **En fait, il y a un petit oiseau qui s'est écrasé contre ma vitre. Il est pas très grand, il ne doit pas savoir bien voler, enfin, bref, quand j'ai entendu le bruit j'ai ouvert et je l'ai récupéré. Il saigne un peu mais il est vivant, mais le sang… j'ai paniqué, je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. J'ai frappé à toutes les portes vous êtes la seule à avoir répondue. Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais je vous en prie dites moi que vous y connaissait quelque chose en oiseaux.** »

Il avait parlé vite et son propos était décousu. En plus Hinata ne savait pas si elle devait y croire. Une part d'elle croyait à cette histoire qui après tout n'avait rien d'impossible non plus, mais d'un autre côte le bon sens lui disait que venir frapper chez ses voisins à 2h pour enterrer un oiseau n'avait rien de crédible.  
Elle se rappelait que petite dans le vaste domaine du manoir il lui était arrivé de donner la becquée à des oisillons tombés du nid ou encore d'accompagner le palefrenier qui s'occupait aussi de la volière. La brune avait toujours aimé les bêtes, des êtres moins compliqués que ses semblables et bien moins cruels aussi.  
Comme elle hésitait depuis un moment la voix reprit.

« **Vous vous en moquez hein ? Vous trouvez ça ridicule un gamin de vingt ans au bord de la crise de nerf pour un piaf ? Vous savez quoi ? Vous, vos quarante balais, votre air désabusé et aigri, je les…** »

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase car Hinata avait ouvert la porte furieuse. Elle était vêtue d'un pyjama gris en coton et ses cheveux relâchés encadrés son visage rougit de colère. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure et ses yeux si tendres étaient froncés.

« **Moi, mes quarante balais, mon air aigri et quoi ?** »

En face d'elle un garçon roux. Il devait être grand puisque même tombé à la renverse contre le mur de l'autre côte du palier son corps continuait d'occuper beaucoup de place. Il était habillé d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir ce qui fit tiquer Hinata, n'aurait-il pas du être en pyjama ? Il avait des yeux turquoise saisissant qui la fixait actuellement avec hébétude. Le brune regrettait de s'être laissé guidée par son ego. Elle n'aimait pas les garçons de son âge, ils l'intimidaient, surtout quand ils étaient grands et avait un air voyou. Parce que sans aucun doute c'était un filou. C'était peut-être l'ami des bêtes qu'il prétendait être mais au vue des patates dans ses chaussettes et du tatouage qu'il arborait en plein milieu du front c'était surtout un « vaurien » comme les appelle père.

« **Je… Je suis désolée, j'ai pensé que comme vous… tu me vouvoyez et puis le quartier n'est pas donné, enfin,…**

\- **Restons en au vouvoiement si vous le voulez bien, je ne tiens à engager aucune forme de familiarité avec vous. Pour votre oiseau, je vous recommande d'appliquer du désinfectant avec un coton tige s'il y a des plaies et née le nourrir avec de la brioche trempait dans du lait tiède le temps qu'il se remette. Bonne nuit, Monsieur.** »

La brune referma la porte plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée, tournant précipitamment la clé dans la serrure. Elle tomba de l'autre côté épuisée. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la poursuive, il n'était peut-être pas très équilibré pour avoir une attitude pareille. L'héritière attendait de l'entendre redescendre pour aller se recoucher. Au lieu de ça, il frappa à nouveau de façon légère cette fois-ci. La frayeur regagna le corps de la brune. Pourvue qu'il ne soit pas vexé. Commencer sa vie ici par de mauvaises relations avec un voisinage déplorable n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu.

« **Je te remercie Mademoiselle.** »

La jeune femme frissonna, il avait collé son visage si près de la serrure qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était à côté. Elle eut néanmoins le soulagement d'entendre ses pas lourds contre les marches de l'escaliers. Elle inspira profondément. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Avec un peu de chance il suivrait ses conseils et l'oisillon s'en sortirait.  
Elle regagna lentement sa chambre, elle n'avait qu'une hâte profiter des quelques heures de sommeil restantes avant la reprise. En fermant les paupières elle revit son voisin plié en quatre lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, surement stupéfait de ne pas voir apparaître la mégère qu'il se figurait. _Drôle de garçon_.

Sous le plancher d'Hinata, ce même garçon était allongé sur un matelas deux places à même le sol. Il y avait à sa gauche un tas de keffiehs et d'écharpes au sommet duquel un jeune oiseau dormait, un peu de lait séché au coin du bec. Le rouquin avait passé ses mains derrière sa tête et regardait le plafond les yeux grand ouverts. _Drôle de fille_.

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez j'y tiens sincèrement !_

 _Aimablement vôtre,_

 _Cap'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir,_

 _ravie de te (re)voir, j'espère que l'arrivée rapide de ce nouveau chapitre te fait plaisir. J'essaye d'y mettre la matière pour préparer la suite, j'ai fait quelques choix dans ma narration sur lesquels je reviendrais en fin de chapitre. Merci d'être là, des bisous doux._

Des temps courts et des temps longs, leur alternance immuable s'imposait à la vie déstructurée du benjamin. Il y avait le goût de la première gorgée de décaféiné à l'aube. Un moment qui s'étirait à l'infini lorsqu'il repoussait d'une main les rideaux opaques et dessiner des petits cercles sur les vitres embuées de l'autre. Il observait le Paris matinal, celui où s'affaire les petites gens et où se niche d'exquis secrets. Il y avait la boulangerie qui crachait des volutes de vapeurs sucrées à l'angle de la rue, un garçon les yeux rêveurs qui envoyait des baisers aériens à son amante suspendue au balcon trois étages plus haut et deux filles en robes de soirée et au maquillage défait dont les rires encore ivres inondaient les rues. Gaara inspira, savoura ce qu'il imaginait comme le parfum le plus suave de sa ville d'adoption.

La tasse vide fut reposée près de son matelas et il attrapa quelques « guenilles » comme les appelaient sa soeur avant de se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Etendu dans une baignoire rose et brûlante, le roux expira en fermant les yeux. Au milieu de l'eau il retrouvait un peu de l'apaisement tranquille de la torpeur.

Insomniaque, il avait quitté très jeune le confort des nuits complètes, un mal auquel ses parents n'avaient jamais trouvé de remède. Il n'existait pas un seul médecin, sorcier, scientifique, ou vaudou, pour le délivrer des ces interminables heures de pleine conscience. Les temps morts étaient absents de la vie du rouquin et c'était une croix qu'il portait à bout de bras.

L'eau était tiède et sa peau fripée quand il reconnut sa soeur dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'y avait pas de pudeur au sein de leur fratrie, ça ne le surprit pas qu'elle s'immisce dans la pièce après avoir croisé son regard. Temari était une jeune femme élancée, elle avait des jambes infinies et ne se privait pas de mettre des talons aiguilles pour en prolonger la ligne. Dos à lui elle examinait son visage dans le petit miroir, elle s'apprêtait à appliquer un rouge carmin contre ses lippes lorsqu'elle stoppa son geste.

« **Je viens de rentrer. C'est bien un oiseau qui squatte ton lit ?** Elle avait beau adopter une voix légère, Gaara savait sa soeur hermétique au changement.

\- **Oui, il s'est blessé en s'éclatant contre la vitre. Je le soigne et il repart.**

\- **Hum-hum, bien sûr, apprenti vétérinaire maintenant, de mieux en mieux.** »

La voix sèche et âpre de sa soeur fit grimacer le garçon. Temari avait un certain talent pour le cynisme et même après vingt ans de vie commune elle visait toujours aussi juste. Le roux se ré-adossa contre le mur de la baignoire soudain mal à l'aise d'être allongé. Elle ne le regardait même pas, elle était toute entière absorbée à peindre son reflet. Il la détesta pendant plusieurs secondes. Il resta le torse immergé de l'eau et son regard plein de douleur figé dans le dos de son ainée. Il lui fallait rassembler son courage pour répondre sans paraître toucher plus que nécessaire.

« **C'est toi qui voulais que j'arrête les joints, je l'ai fait. Maintenant je ne dors plus. On peut pas tout avoir.** »

Le bruit du capuchon du rouge à lèvres émis un bruit mat en se refermant ponctué par un rire sans joie de la blonde. Bien droite face au miroir, il pouvait la voir froncer les sourcils avec humeur.

« **Il fallait bien que tu arrêtes pour avoir une chance de te remettre aux études. Tu es le seul à blâmer pour l'état végétatif dans lequel tu te maintiens. Papa dirait…** »

Il y eut une grande éclaboussure lorsque Gaara s'extirpa de l'eau. Il attrapa une serviette à la volée et sortit en claquant la porte sous le regard mi apeuré mi hargneux de sa soeur qui lui criait dessus comme si la mince cloison qui les séparait avait été du béton armé :

« **Vas y fuis ! Un an que je supporte ça ! Un an que tu refuses de faire face !** »

Les gestes rendus maladroits par la rage que sa soeur faisait vibrer el lui, il attrapa pantalon, sous vêtement, chaussures et deux pulls qui l'enfila l'un sur l'autre. Il s'apprêtait à s'emparer d'une écharpe mais en voyant le petit oiseau qui y sommeillait encore il n'osa pas. Ce fut cette vision d'innocence qui faillit le convaincre de faire machine arrière : aller voir sa soeur s'excuser d'être un reproche vivant à sa vie bien huilée, la prendre dans ses bras peut-être, l'inviter au fast-food surement…

Le bruit agressif des talons sur le parquet qui se rapprochait le fit violemment sursauter. Il couru plus qu'il de ne marcha jusqu'à la sortie, dévala plus qu'il ne descendit les escaliers et se jeta dans le Paris glacial de janvier. Il marchait d'une allure déterminée, empressé de mettre de la distance entre lui et la colère de sa soeur.

Il y eut une époque où l'inviter au resto suffisait à lui rendre le sourire. Un temps où il essuyait ses bévues avec des promesses sincères sur le moment ou des post-it avec des coeurs gribouillés dessus. Il avait abusé de ses méthodes, il le savait pertinemment.

Aujourd'hui sa soeur ne le croyait plu, ne se réjouissait plus des petites avancées de sa vie morne tel que l'apprentissage du repassage ou encore un travail intérimaire de quelques jours en restauration. Il l'avait usée à force de l'accueillir tous les matins dans une pagaille sans nom, souvent défoncé, rarement affairé à quoique ce soit de constructif. Il savait sa rancoeur légitime mais malgré tout il aurait donné cher pour que tout redevienne comme avant entre eux.

Certaines nuits, perdu dans les méandres de ses réflexions qu'aucun sommeil n'abrégeait il avait fait le dessein de trouver un vrai travail, ou mieux de faire des études sérieuses pour l'épater. Pour lui montrer qu'il en était capable, qu'elle avait eut tort de cesser de croire en lui et peut-être un jour l'inviter à passer la soirée dans son propre appartement. Pourtant au petit matin, toutes ses résolutions s'envolaient, la fatigue s'engouffrait dans son corps et il ne tentait même plus de lui résister.

L'insomnie avait cet aspect retord qu'en plus de laisser Gaara face à lui-même de heures durant, elle l'affaiblissait. Le garçon était tendu, ses nerfs fragiles et souvent un rien suffisait à le rendre colérique ou paniqué, comme pour l'oiseau la veille. Il avait souvent mal au crâne à ses yeux lui piquaient. Il perdait sa patience, devenait nerveux. Parfois son corps entiers gémissait, lourd, le clouant au sol.

Il finissait toujours par se rendre, raide, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps la perspective audacieuse d'une vie normale. Son corps n'était pas fait pour mener cette vie là et le plus drôle c'est le garçon se demandait si son corps était fait pour mener une vie tout court. Des fois quand il s'égarait au point d'en regarder des documentaires animaliers ils se faisaient la réflexion que lui n'aurait pas survécu s'il avait été autre chose qu'un homme.

Le tintement d'une sonnette lorsqu'il poussa la porte du premier bar de la rue adjacente le tira de sa tourmente. L'endroit ne payait pas de mine : deux tables, une banquette et quelques chaises autour du bar. Pourtant son odeur de poussière et de pâte de fruit dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux, on se sentait à l'abri plutôt qu'exposé, à l'aise plutôt qu'à l'étroit. Le mobilier en bois sombre, le velour vert bouteilles des sièges, la lumière jaune des ampoules polluantes,… tout avait l'apparence de cet autrefois attendrissant et faisait ressurgir des souvenirs embellis des petites rides la mémoire.

« **Eh bien alors rouquin, on vient s'offrir une pinte à l'heure où les derniers soulards s'endorment ?** »

La voix avait surgi d'un vieillard grand et large la face criblée de tâches de vieillesse. Il était à l'image de son bar, vêtu d'une chemise usée et d'un pantalon rapiécé il astiquait un verre distraitement en déchiffrant les titres du journal derrière ses petites lunettes rondes. Gaara aimait beaucoup le vieillard. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois et n'échangeaient jamais plus de quelques mots mais ils s'appréciaient. Cela se voyait à la façon que le barmaid avait de respecter ses silences et de ne jamais l'importuner peu importe l'heure où il venait. De la même façon le roux lui lisait parfois les articles écrits en serré quand ils étaient seuls ou lui faisait cadeau du dernier Libération en arrivant.

Il eut un sourire triste pour son interlocuteur et vint s'asseoir au bar face à lui.

« **Plutôt un long déca s'il-te-plait.**

\- **hum… je te fais ça, allume une clope si tu veux à cette heure la flicaille dort encore.** »

Le gérant repoussa son journal sur le côté, sortit un petit cendrier en argile grossier et se retourna vers la grosse cafetière qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler Chantal. Le jeune homme extirpa une indus du paquet du patron et l'alluma. La première taffe lui fit du bien. Il fumait peu désormais et savourait l'effet de la nicotine sur son corps. Il regardait le dos du vieil homme. Lui non plus ne dormait pas beaucoup, en tout cas Gaara ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais trouvé la porte de l'enseigne fermée. Il avait hésité plusieurs fois à lui demander s'il souffrait aussi d'un genre d'insomnie mais il s'était toujours ravisé, il respectait trop le gérant pour s'autoriser un droit de regard sur sa vie privée.

Le barmaid revint assortissant le café d'une bonne poignée de spéculos.

« **T'as grise mine mon garçon, faudrait que pas que tu nous claques entre les doigts cet hiver.** »

Gaara lui avait souri avec toute la sincérité d'un garçon de vingt ans qui s'enfuit de chez lui. Le vieillard avait repris son journal et le roux s'était mis à déguster lentement son petit déjeuner de fortune après avoir écrasé son mégot. Ils n'avaient rien fait, rien dit de plus, laissant les heures filer en silence.

Le rouquin avait fini par somnoler sur une banquette tout l'après-midi en attendant que les premiers clients ne viennent troubler sa tranquillité. Il avait voulu commander une bière mais Temari n'aurait pas aimé le voir rentrer avec le souffle alcoolisé. Il allait bien falloir qu'ils se rabibochent, on avait pas idée de se faire la gueule bien longtemps quand on vit ensemble. Sur le chemin il avait acheté des roses des sables à un épicier dans l'espoir de l'attendrir, ils en mangeaient des boîtes entières enfants.

En entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble il eut la surprise de reconnaître la chevelure corbeau et dense de sa voisine. Elle était agenouillée près d'une boîte aux lettres collant avec application une étiquette à son nom. Elle était nouvelle alors, il lui semblait bien que l'ancienne occupante était une vieille peau. Sa confusion de la veille le fit rougir et puis elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, il pouvait parfaitement se cacher et attendre qu'elle s'en aille.

La curiosité le démangeait pourtant, il avait envie de voir ce visage entr'aperçu la veille, la remercier en personne aussi. En attendant de prendre une décision il détailla sa silhouette à lumière du jour. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire puisque les trois quart de son corps était noyé sous un col roulé gris foncé qui la protégeait des regards presque aussi efficacement qu'un voile intégral. La jeune femme devait avoir son âge, peut-être même moins songea-t-il en voyant ses larges pommettes et son visage rond.

Elle se leva et eut un petit cri en le voyant. Immédiatement, elle posa pudiquement sa main contre sa poitrine et baissa les yeux, joues roses et rire gênée.

« **V…Vous m'avez fait peur. Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Je gêne le passage surement, je suis désolée.** »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle se plaqua contre les boîtes aux lettres et l'invita d'une main à traverser le mince couloir qui menait aux escaliers. L'insomniaque sentit qu'elle n'avait qu'une hâte se débarrasser de lui. Son corps transpirait un embarras dont il ne comprenait pas les raisons, ça l'agaçait, sa façon d'agir laisser entendre qu'il était malvenu.

Il fit un pas pour enjamber la distance qui le séparait de la brune et saisit la main restée en l'air. Il la serra avec cordialité fixant ses yeux très clairs qu'elle avait d'hors et déjà baissé craintivement vers le sol.

« **Bonjour à toi aussi Mademoiselle…** il scruta la boîte aux lettres où elle était agenouillée quelques secondes plus tôt, **Hyüga ?**

\- **Hyuga** , Hinata dégagea vivement sa main de la prise du roux, **je… je suis un peu pressée, vous avez réussi à sauver votre oiseau ?** »

Tout en parlant elle avait gagné le bout du couloir imposant plusieurs mètres de distance entre eux. Gaara l'avait cherché avec cette poignée de main non consentie il devinait que la piètre opinion que semblait avoir la brune de lui n'était pas prête de s'améliorer. Mais ce regard… de nouveau les yeux très claires de son interlocutrice l'observait comme un pestiféré. Le plus intriguant c'est qu'elle ne semblait pas agir volontairement par mépris, simplement ses ressentis s'échappaient par tous les pores de peau, trop vifs pour être contenus. Elle lui rappelait les chats sauvages qu'il apprivoisait petit dans son pays natale.

« **Oui, il devrait s'en remettre, toi aussi j'espère ?** »

Ce semblant d'ironie de la part du roux ne sembla pas affecter la brune plus que ça. Elle eut un petit sourire comme si elle était elle-même consciente d'être dans l'excès. Le roux aimait bien ce sourire de femme triste au milieu de sa figure d'enfant, il pensa à la retenir sans oser le dire.

« **Bonne soirée Monsieur.**

\- **A toi aussi, il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la boîte aux lettres, Hinata !** »

Il avait crié son prénom car sa voisine avait déjà disparu dans les escaliers. Il sourit. Il ne savait trop s'il s'agissait d'une gamine ou d'une adulte et cette ambiguïté qui planait sur sa personne suscitait tout son intérêt.

Les retrouvailles avec sa soeur ne s'étaient pas si mal passées, elle s'était ruée dans ses bras les yeux rougis de pleurs passés. Elle l'avait abreuvé d'insultes remplies d'angoisse, avait juré sur tous leurs ancêtres qu'il aurait sa peau, qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle était désolé, fatiguée, perdue elle aussi… Il avait caressé son dos sans parler, conscient que ce soir elle s'usait encore un peu plus. Il se sentait responsable, lui, le seul coupable du charivari de la vie de sa soeur.

Il se dit que sans lui ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait invité le brun qui lui faisait de l'oeil au travail, qu'elle méritait une vie plus tranquille loin de lui et de ses problèmes. Elle était si frêle à cet instant qu'il s'en voulut de mépriser sa faiblesse. Elle si forte, si grande, si « réussie », son modèle en tout depuis qu'elle lui avait appris à crocheter les casiers au collège. Il parvenait à l'accabler si fort qu'elle tremblait, elle, son colosse.

Comme ces scènes le mettaient mal à l'aise et qu'il savait bien que tout ce qui pourrait dire serait maladroit voir blessant à cet instant précis, il prit l'initiative de secouer la boîte de roses des sables en se raclant la gorge.

Temari avait compris le message subliminal et avait quitté les bras de son petit frère qui la dépassait d'une tête pour lâcher un grand rire sonore. Le genre qui met mal à l'aise mais surtout le genre qui noie tout, qui emporte les quinze dernières minutes et qui remplie la pièce d'une joie violente.

Ils eurent un long regard, les yeux turquoise de Gaara plein de gratitude rivées dans ceux sombres de sa soeur chargée d'une compréhension toute maternelle. La blonde avait réussi se tour de main que de transformer ces dernières heures avant le travail en dessert dinatoire festif, poussant le vice jusqu'à remplir des flutes d'un mousseux « offert par le boulot ». Elle avait brillamment réussi à étayer chaque minute d'une conversation charmante sur les petits tracas du quotidien, les dernières loufoqueries de la nouvelle serveuse et les beaux yeux de son barman.

Elle était redevenue cette grande soeur magique et inaccessible qu'il pouvait écouté des heures durant sans se forcer. Quand elle était partie un peu chancelante sur ses escarpins, il l'avait embrassé sur la joue, un geste rare, les coutumes françaises ressemblant parfois à de des hérésies à ses yeux.

Lui aussi il ne tenait pas trop debout après son départ. Il avait même un petit hoquet qu'il lui était insupportable d'admettre. Il était tombé dans son lit. Il faisait presque nuit maintenant. Le sommeil ne le gagnait pas et son début d'ivresse lui donner envie de poursuivre les festivités. Un pépiement anxieux l'alerta que son nouveau pensionnaire n'était pas de cet avis.

Bousculé par Gaara un peu plus tôt, l'oiseau était tombé de son nid de fortune et agitait vainement ces ailes cassées. Il l'avait oublié la petite bête. Il captura doucement la boule de plume dans sa paume et la posa sur le bar de la cuisine.

« **Bah alors, on a faim ?** »

Il n'eut pas de réponse si ce n'est les grands orbites noires et tétanisés de l'interpellé. Pouvait-il faire une crise cardiaque ? Ce serait drôlement con, il avait quand même failli s'embrouiller avec sa soeur pour lui.

C'est avec gaité que le rouquin commença à faire chauffer le lait sur les plaques. Il se resservit une petite coupe de champagne puisque rien ne semblait être trop beau ce soir. L'alcool conjugué à sa fatigue le plongeait dans une douce euphorie et il sifflotait avec entrain les airs qu'il avait entendu au café plus tôt, quelque chose chanté par des gens morts et trop romantiques. Une fois son camarade de chambrée repu il le reposa sur son lit et se demanda combien de temps aller durer le manège avant qu'il ne puisse lui rendre sa liberté. Hinata devait certainement en avoir une idée assez précise. Oui, c'était bien le genre de femme à avoir des idées bien définies sur tout : l'heure où on rencontre son voisin, la distance à établir avec un inconnu, les petits sourires tristes à offrir au lieu de réponses intelligentes…

Il regarda la bouteille de mousseux moitié vide. Il eut voulu trinquer avec elle ce soir là dans un état d'ébriété grandissant. Au lieu de ça, et parce qu'après tout il allait surement la croiser régulièrement maintenant qu'elle habitait le palier au-dessus, il se remplit un quatrième verre et lui porta un toast. Le roux fit un clin d'oeil à l'oiseau qui sur le moment ressemblait au complice idéal à ses machinations puériles.

Ce soir là Gaara ne trouva pas le courage de sortir mais il parvint à s'assoupir quatre longues heures de suite. Au réveil, ses muscles grimaçaient moins que d'habitude. Aussi, après s'être servi un doliprane et une plâtrée de pâtes dont il fit profiter Gus, l'oisillon fraîchement rebaptisé, il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et nota sur une feuille blanche tous les documents nécessaires à une inscriptions à l'université. Le jour se levait quand il rédigeait le troisième brouillon de sa lettre de motivation.

 _Je vais m'étaler un peu plus ici parce que j'ai des questions par rapport aux choix que je fais ou que je vais faire et que c'est ton avis qui m'aiguille. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa d'alterner les points de vue de Gaara et Hinata, ça laisse plus de mystère non ? Ecris moi, je peux encore y retoucher. A l'issue de ce deuxième chapitre tu dois aussi saisir que j'ai un problème avec les relations familiales (ou que je fais une sacrée fixette dessus) mais je trouve ça essentiel à la construction des personnages comme Hinata et Gaara qui par leur classe sociale et leur personnalité on surtout évolué au sein du cocon familial. J'aimerais bien ton avis sur ces relations, si tu les trouves réalistes ou bien absurdes, trop présentes... tout ce que tu m'écriras et bon à prendre. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas d'amis hein, d'ailleurs s'il ya des bouilles en particulier que tu aimerais voir dans les prochains chapitres c'est le moment de faire tes réclamations tu pourrais bien être exaucé._

 _Aimablement vôtre,_

 _Cap'_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir,_

 _tu trouves ça dingue un chapitre par jour ? moi aussi, ça m'inquiète presque. J'espère que ça te fais plaisir en tout cas parce que je ne peux pas m'engager à ce que ça dure, juste te rappeler que tes commentaires sont une source de motivation inépuisable. A tout à l'heure, bonne lecture et bisous doux_

 _ **Kajol** :je suis très contente que la forme de l'histoire te __plaise, c'est exactement l'idée que je voulais que ça donne donc ça me fait très plaisir que tu l'es remarqué. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, des bisous doux_

L'odeur de la craie l'étouffait. Déjà une heure que elle et son trinôme de khôlle s'étaient repliés dans une pièce exiguë dont le seul intérêt était de posséder un tableau noir. Une heure qu'ils répétaient machinalement les mêmes lignes, les mêmes équations et inégalités dans l'espoir que les pages de calculs s'impriment dans la mémoire de leur main à défaut de pénétrer leur compréhension mathématiques. On ne plaisantait plus beaucoup à ce stade du jeu. L'ambiance de la classe en avait pris un coup, chacun révisait en petit groupe, soucieux de ne fournir aucune aide à ses futurs concurrents.

Hinata s'en désolait, elle n'aimait ni la compétition, ni les regards anxieux qu'ils se jetaient au moment des repas. Elle le vivait mal. C'était contraire à sa nature cette envie brutale qu'ils avaient tous développer de s'écraser mutuellement.

Elle regardait Kiba Inuzuka, le garçon n'en finissait plus d'écrire. Il était de loin celui qui prenait cela le plus à coeur. Il faut dire que sa famille n'avait rien à lui offrir s'il rentrait bredouille une fois les concours terminés. Plus que les autres, il avait ce sentiment d'être seul contre ce système de merde qui voulait que la réussite de sa vie se résume à un classement.

C'était un grand garçon avec des petits yeux noirs très vifs et un rire de canaille. Pourtant face au tableau c'était un autre homme, son dos devenait plus droit, il ne souriait plus, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la craie qu'il agitait à une vitesse déconcertante. Il écrivait mal. Hinata doutait qu'il réfléchisse suffisamment avant chaque ligne mais c'était l'atout de Kiba : écrire assez vite pour pouvoir faire le plus d'exercices indépendamment de leur exactitude. Il faisait le pari de la quantité quand la plupart de ses camarades misaient sur la qualité.

Il avait les défauts d'un garçon de vingt ans qu'on enferme à travailler alors qu'au-dedans les hormones bouillonnent et que ses amis d'enfance sortent fêter leur jeunesse plusieurs fois par semaines. Il avait une fausse assurance qui lui valait aussi bien ses meilleurs résultats que les pires. Si sa détermination épatait certains de leurs professeurs, elle faisait grinçait des dents la plupart qui y voyaient l'insolence d'une génération mal éduquée.

La craie se brisa dans un bruit mat. Le brun referma sa prise sur le copeau blanc qu'il lui restait entre les mains et continua à écrire imperturbable.

Hinata était assise en face de son second coéquipier. Il n'avait pas le dynamisme du premier. Il était tout entier muré dans un silence qu'il ne brisait que pour parler de choses sérieuses. Dépourvu de tout second degré, Shino Aburame avait été pendant plus d'un an un de ces intellos étranges excellant en sciences mais incapable de dépasser le dix lorsqu'il s'agissait de rédaction. Issu de bonne famille, il n'avait pas la rancoeur de Kiba contre le monde. Il était devenu leur ami avec le temps et non par affinité particulière. L'habitude d'être toujours fourrés ensemble surement, et puis aussi cette manie qu'avait Kiba de vouloir aller au restaurant chaque fois qu'un membre du trinôme était dans le top cinq d'un devoir sur table. Toutes ces petites choses mises bout à bout avait fait d'eux un trio soudé.

La brune se concentra sur les formules soigneusement recopiées et surlignées. Sa mémoire visuelle était son seul avantage compétitif. Elle apprenait des pages à une rapidité déconcertante se contentant de les regarder intensément pour les graver. La jeune femme n'était pas obligée de se battre pour apprendre, elle n'était pas là à perdre des heures en re copiage comme le faisait Kiba. Elle n'avait pas non plus de carences en littérature et sa plume faisait mouche auprès des professeurs de lettres.

Malgré tout, elle était mauvaise. Elle le savait pertinemment. Il lui avait fallut six mois pour ne pas fondre en larmes à chaque oral, trois mois de plus pour ne pas bégayer quand elle dissertait en kholle de philo. Encore cette année, alors que le conseil lui avait fait la grâce de ne pas la renvoyer de leur établissement, elle ne parvenait pas à s'endurcir. Les écrits étaient la seule raison de sa présence ici, sans être la meilleure Hinata avait lentement compensé ses lacunes et à force d'efforts s'était hissée au palmarès des dix premiers, une place enviée par le reste de son trinôme.

Elle aurait pu être fière d'elle. Fière du chemin parcouru, elle qui avait fait un malaise au premier devoir et s'était rendue malade d'angoisse des mois durant. Au lieu de ça, elle était extrêmement embarrassée par son niveau. Elle pensait à son cousin qui l'avait tend soutenue l'année dernière. Ce même cousin qui venait d'intégrer la meilleure école de France sans surprise puisque qu'il avait été majorant toutes matières confondues les deux semestres consécutifs de sa deuxième année.

D'ailleurs elle n'était pas la seule à être embarrassée. Ses professeurs dont le regard brillait d'anticipation les premiers jours s'étaient rapidement rembrunis en assistant à ses piètres performances. Ils n'avaient pas eu cette grâce de lui cacher, au contraire, ils étaient nombreux à lui demander des nouvelles de son cousin. Ils se gargarisaient du succès de ce dernier, essayant derrières leurs flatteries identiques de s'octroyer la responsabilité d'un tel prodige.

« **C'est l'heure.** »

Kiba était couvert de craie en consultant sa montre. Il était grave et Hinata se demanda quel visage il aurait le jour des concours. Le brun serait certainement encore plus sérieux, de ce sérieux qui contenait une panique générale, de ce sourire qu'on fait a l'examinateur en sentant la transpiration perlait sous la chemise. Oui, il serait probablement ce genre de candidat funambule dont le talent reposerait sur un fil.

Le jour tombait quand ils sortirent de l'examen. Il y avait eu une époque où ils débattaient sur les professeurs avec qui ils étaient, se moquaient, s'encourageait mais l'air était trop lourd maintenant. Kiba crevait d'envie de parler des annales qu'il avait épluché la veille, de partager son angoisse quant aux exigences de ces fameux concours mais il était trop fier pour avouer ses démons. La brune le regardait discrètement pendant qu'ils marchaient d'un pas réguliers vers l'internat.

Elle hésitait mais elle finit par lui tendre le paquet de Lucky Strike offert par se soeur. Shino eut un soupir et celui à qui s'adressait le présent eut un regard surpris avant de froncer les sourcils. L'héritière sentait qu'avec ce climat de tension il valait mieux qu'elle désamorce immédiatement le conflit qu'elle voyait se profiler.

« **Je l'ai trouvé par terre en venant, je ne fume pas mais je sais qu'à l'internat vous êtes quelques uns à sortir. Si tu veux je te le donne, c'est pas quelques clopes à la veille des concours qui vont nous tuer.** »

Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent comme s'il s'en voulait lui même d'être devenu aussi méfiant ces derniers temps. Il pinça l'arête de son nez en fermant les yeux, songeant qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi à fleur de peau de toute sa vie. Le brun avait été à deux doigts de s'énerver, de l'accuser de fumer et de vouloir les faire fumer, d'être stupide de croire que le tabac était une réponse au stress des concours. Il réalisait juste en voyant le visage tendre de sa camarade qu'elle était incapable de souhaiter autre chose que leur apaisement à tous.

La brune leur avait avoué, après tout, qu'elle haïssait cette deuxième année, que ça lui mettait la boule au ventre de venir et que l'animosité dégageait par la classe la prenait à la gorge à chaque fois qu'elle entrait en cours.

« **Merci. Viens on va s'en griller une, j'en ai besoin, t'en veux une Shino ? Répondit-il en prenant le paquet des mains de l'Hyuga.** »

Shino maugréa quelque chose comme quoi c'était ridicule de gaspiller autant d'énergie à réussir sa vie si c'était pour la foutre en l'air comme le dernier des imbéciles. Il rentra seul. Hinata et Kiba fumèrent ensemble, enfin Kiba fuma et Hinata le regarda en l'interrogeant sur ses révisions. Le brun lui était reconnaissant de pouvoir enfin parler de toute la quantité de savoir qu'il absorbait et de cet incurable sentiment de ne jamais en voir le bout. Il parlait, vidait sa tête et son coeur, se livrant même sur certaines de ses peurs et la brune l'écoutait. Elle aurait bien du mal à le réconforter avec des mots mais son regard attentif et compatissant était comme un baume pour l'Inuzuka qui s'en contentait avec reconnaissance.

C'était une reconnaissance pleine de tendresse qu'il adressait au visage de sa coéquipière. Il lui était arrivé de se demander s'ils pouvaient s'aimer. Pas maintenant bien sûr, pas dans l'atmosphère suffocante de ces derniers mois aux portes de leur avenir, mais peut-être avant, ils auraient pu glisser vers une autre relation. Avant c'était comme dire trop tard à l'heure actuelle, la brune se rangeait du côté des hypothèses qu'il avait mis trop longtemps à admettre.

Il y pensait en voyant sa silhouette toute de sombre vêtue s'effacer à la sortie du lycée. Kiba y pensait un tout petit peu parce qu'il manquait de rêve et d'air. Il faisait une belle supposition romantique de garçon de vingt ans puisque d'ici quelques minutes il allait s'ensevelir sous des suppositions enlaidies de raisonnements par récurrence ou par contraposée. Inévitablement la poésie du dos d'une jeune femme à l'horizon allait sombrer, cette image n'avait pas sa place dans la vie qu'il avait choisi, alors il ferma les yeux.

Sur le chemin du retour qu'elle faisait à pied ne supportant pas la cohue du métro en fin de journée, Hinata passa par la pharmacie. Elle acheta pour vingt euros de médicaments contre le rhume et eut un petit soupir triste pour les économies de ce mois ci. La jeune femme avait beau noyer son regard dans la contemplation de la grandeur des immeubles qui baignaient dans ciel orangé par le crépuscule elle ne parvenait à s'enlever de la tête son idée. Le petit sachet en plastique blanc lui rappeler à chaque balancement qu'il était fou qu'on puisse en arriver à pareilles extrémités.

Six nuits, si nuits consécutives qu'elle pouvait à peine fermer un oeil. Le locataire d'en dessous crachait l'intégralité de ses poumons et cela sans jamais s'interrompre plus d'une heure. Elle avait pu constater la faible isolation le matin où elle avait entendu une dispute violente mais de là à penser qu'elle partagerait l'audio de la grippe de l'étage du dessous ! Les quatre premières nuits elle avait souhaité faire abstraction et avait même eu un brin de compassion pour cette pauvre âme qui comme elle devait souffrir tous les maux du monde de ne pas pouvoir s'endormir.

Mais bon sang la cinquième nuit ! On se soignait quand on était malade, les frais étaient couverts pour peu qu'on se déplace voir un docteur, alors pourquoi diable se laisser mourir. Puisqu'elle ne dormait pas Hinata avait eu le temps de monter une solide argumentation en défaveur du comportement à la fois irrespectueux et dangereux de son voisin. La difficulté croissante qu'elle avait à suivre les cours n'avait fait que renforcer sa détermination et c'est la nuit dernière qu'elle avait planifié que si le roux refusait de se soigner par lui-même et bien elle lui forcerait un peu la main.

La meilleure amie de son cousin avait l'habitude de dire « un bon coup de pied au cul ça a le mérite de faire avancer d'une case » et même si elle avait toujours trouvé la formulation grossière au possible, il fallait bien s'avouer que certains cas semblaient désespérés.

La brune avait ressassé ces idées tout le long du chemin. Elle n'en revenait pas d'être sur le point de frapper à la petit porte peinte en vert du quatrième étage pour offrir des médicaments. Elle se sentait malpolie à un point… ça ne la regardait absolument pas, leurs affaires de maladie à ce qu'elle supposait être deux parents - elle avait noté qu'ils portaient le même nom sur la boîte aux lettres et pour le peu qu'elle en avait vu, le roux n'avait rien d'un homme marié.

L'héritière sentait nettement son courage lui faire faux bond. Ses yeux détaillant la peinture partiellement écaillée qu'elle trouvait d'ailleurs de très mauvais goût. Elle soupira espérant que tout allait se passer très rapidement.

Elle frappa. Deux coups secs qui furent suivent par un emballement de bruits de talons sur le parquet. Ce son la aussi elle l'entendait depuis chez elle mais seulement deux fois par jour et pas au milieu de la nuit.

Une blonde au regard polaire lui ouvrit. Une femme toute en longueur dont le corps épousait une robe fourreau noire, son visage maquillé n'avait rien d'amical. Elle dégageait un charisme sauvage. Son nez droit, sa mâchoire légèrement carrée et l'intensité de son regard rappelaient à Hinata une prestance presque virile. Pourtant la blonde s'était sublimée comme une femme et le contraste la rendait imposante.

« **C'est pourquoi ?** »

Le ton impatient de son interlocutrice interrompit l'étude de l'Hyuga. Elle marmonna nerveusement, s'empourpra, soudain franchement mal à l'aise. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait presque préféré tomber sur le roux, lui au moins n'avait pas ce mépris féroce affiché. Elle tendit le petit sac se sentant soudain ridicule mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

« **Eh bien, je… j'ai cru entendre que vous… l'un de vous était malade et… je me suis dit que vous n'aviez peut-être pas le temps d'acheter des médicaments puisque ça va bientôt faire une semaine. Alors j'ai…** , Hinata n'eut même pas le courage de la regarder dans les yeux elle se sentait comme une enfant en faute, **j'ai pris l'initiative de vous en amener quelques uns.** »

Elle arrivait au bout de sa tirade avec effroi. Le silence de la blonde était plus tranchant qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Les yeux baissés sur le paillasson où des dromadaires étaient dessinés Hinata pouvait sentir le poids du regard de sa voisine comme une chape de plomb.

La brune avait pourtant l'habitude de ces individus qui dégagent une aura, ils pullulaient dans l'entourage de son père. Sauf qu'habituellement elle ne les rencontrait que dans des circonstances particulières tellement codifiées que chaque réponse et chaque geste était un acte mécanique de sa part.

« **Je pense que si mon frère était malade je m'en serais rendue compte** , il y avait du reproche dans son timbre de voix, **et puis t'es qui d'abord ?** L'agressivité de la blonde transparaissait au travers de cette question.

\- **Hinata Hyuga, enchantée, je suis votre voisine du palier supérieur, je ne voulais pas insinuer un telle chose, simplement j'ai déjà croisé votre frère dans l'immeuble et je m'inquiétais de son état de santé, je vous assure il ne ferme pas l'oeil de la nuit.** »

 _Et moi non plus._ Le mensonge était une fenêtre d'ouverture tellement tentante. Elle espérait qu'à l'image de leurs disputes les deux ne communiquaient pas trop et que l'idée qu'elle s'inquiète pourrait paraître plausible à l'aînée du roux. Elle avait relevé les yeux, offrant un beau sourire candide à l'occupante des lieux.

Le regard de celle-ci n'avait pas gagné un degré et elle fronçait à présent imperceptiblement le nez. Elle avait l'air en proie à un profond dilemme, chose qui ne dérangeait pas spécialement la brune qui se sentait moins traqué par cet air absent que celui avec lequel elle avait été accueillie. Au bout d'un moment la blonde se relâcha, elle n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus aimable mais elle avait quitté l'expression peu amène du début.

« **No Sabaku Temari** , elle serra brièvement la main d'Hinata, **Gaara est sorti pour l'instant et je vais moi-même partir d'une minute à l'autre. Vos histoires ne me regardent pas, amène lui plus tard. Au revoir.** »

La porte se referma avec fracas et Hinata se demanda si son voisin avait eut ce même sentiment de terreur en sentant la violence du courant d'air dégagé par quelqu'un qui vous claque la porte au nez. Elle resta une bonne minute les yeux écarquillaient devant le porte, son sachet suspendu dans le vide comme l'étendard de son échec.

Elle se finit par se ressaisir pour rentrer piteusement chez elle, incapable de dire si elle aurait effectivement le courage de frapper une deuxième fois à cette porte dans sa vie.

En arrivant elle aurait sincèrement voulut travailler mais le silence qui régnait enfin alourdissait ses paupières. Elle songea que ce n'était pas une heure de sieste qui allait ruiner ses révisions, qu'elle le méritait bien surtout si cette nuit elle n'avait le loisir de dormir. La brune rejoint les bras de de Morphée avant d'avoir régler l'alarme sur son téléphone. Un sommeil lourd et sans rêve que lui réclamait avidement son corps épuisé.

22h53. _Bordel !_ La panique gagna instantanément Hinata qu'un tambourinement sonore venait de réveiller. Elle avait dormi presque trois heures. Elle se lamenta sur son sort, la nuit allait être longue vue le retard qu'elle venait de prendre. Le pire c'est que cette sieste l'avait à peine requinquée, son corps en voulait plus, il voulait cette foutue nuit complète qui manquait à sa vie depuis près d'une semaine.

Et les coups qui n'en finissaient plus. Le martèlement lui donnait un début de migraine. Elle se leva du matelas au désespoir. La station debout était pire. C'était le rouquin, elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser à ce grand malade. Une colère nerveuse faisait battre ses tempes. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, elle se sentait épuisée à en pleurer. Mais allait-il arrêter de frapper à cette porte ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre comme tout individu normalement constitué. Elle glapit un « **j'arrive** » éraillé plus proche du cri d'agonie que de la voix humaine qui eut le mérite de faire cesser les coups.

Elle s'appuya un instant contre l'encadrement qui séparait le séjour de la chambre, histoire de rassembler ses esprits. Elle inspira et expira, il venait peut-être chercher ses médicaments après tout. Ce serait une assez bonne nouvelle, ça lui évitait de se demander si elle devait lui apporter en personne ou non. Pour faire bonne figure, elle se passa un coup d'eau sur son visage où la marque de l'oreiller était encore imprimée et attrapa un de ses grands gilets en maille informe. Le petit sachet de médicament n'avait pas bougé de la table du salon cependant elle n'allait pas prendre le risque de se faire rembarrer une deuxième fois inutilement non plus.

En déverrouillant la porte, elle se trouva bien moins consciencieuse que la dernière fois. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient intime maintenant, elle aurait pu reconnaître sa façon de tousser entre mille pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Bingo. Le roux l'attendait adossé sereinement contre le mur d'en face. Il avait un peu plus d'allure que la dernière fois qu'il était ramassé contre celui-ci. Hinata lui en voulut d'être aussi grand, d'avoir des yeux aussi cernés et une assurance aussi flagrante. Comme lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé près des boîtes aux lettres, elle était profondément gênée. Il faut dire que privée de contact avec la gente masculine de son âge jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans, elle avait développé une paranoïa maladive à l'égard de celle-ci.

« **Je crois que je t'ai réveillée.** »

Elle le regarda avec une condescendance qui eut le mérite de lui ôter son sourire. La brune le trouvait sans manière. Il devait bien se rendre compte qu'il polluait sa vie et surtout son sommeil si sa soeur l'avait mis au courant. La moindre des choses n'aurait elle pas été de témoigner un peu de regret? d'embêtement? tout plutôt que ces blagues vaseuse et cette expression satisfaite.

Malgré son amertume, malgré le désarroi qu'il lui inspirait, elle savait bien que l'émotion qui la dominait était l'angoisse. Elle avait les bras fermement croisés contre sa poitrine, avait pris le parti de s'éloigner de la porte pour être hors de sa portée et surtout le regardait comme s'il s'était agit de la faucheuse personnifiée.

« **Ma soeur m'a fait passée le mot que tu avais _quelque chose_ pour moi.** »

Il avait l'air d'avoir repris un peu d'assurance, il insistait beaucoup sur le « quelque chose ». Un détail qu'Hinata ne comprit pas forcément, elle venait de remarquer à quel point son nez était rouge et pelé et se demandait comme Temari avait pu passé à côté. Il avait beau se raclait la gorge à chaque prise de parole pour éviter d'être saisi de la toux grasse à laquelle elle avait le droit toutes les nuits, elle, Hinata, faisait attention à ces détails. Il avait pâli, peut-être même un peu maigri au vu de la ceinture resserrée au dernier cran de son jean troué.

Elle fronça les sourcils, c'était peut-être plus qu'un simple rhume.

« **L'examen visuel est terminé Mademoiselle ?** »

Elle rougit instantanément relevant les yeux vers lui, pétrifiée. La brune ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle le fixait avec indiscrétion. Elle articula une série de mots intelligibles, encore plus déstabilisée par le regard mi-victorieux, mi-moqueur dont il la gratifiait.

« **Je… Je vais vous le chercher, je reviens.** »

Elle renonça par la même occasion à se justifier. Après tout ce ne serait qu'une occasion supplémentaire de lui donner le plaisir de la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle attrapa le sac de médicament set constata avec effroi en se retournant que Gaara était maintenant sur la pas de la porte. Le rouquin détaillait le petit salon avec curiosité comme si de rien n'était.

« **Reculez immédiatement, je ne vous ai certainement pas invité à entrer.** »

Sa voix glaciale était à la mesure de la terreur qu'il lui inspirait. Il recula non sans lui jeter un regard las. Le coeur de l'héritière battait fort. L'idée qu'il soit déséquilibré lui revint en tête. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir voulu jouer les grandes dames avec cette histoire de médicaments, mieux valait des semaines d'insomnie que ces coups de pression. Elle revint lentement vers la porte, aux aguets. Elle lui tendit les médicaments sans un mot, elle scrutait avec une attention décuplée ses faits et gestes à présent.

Le garçon lui prit avidement la poche des mains et la porta à ses yeux pour en découvrir le contenu. Avec une infinie lenteur, son regard pétillant d'excitation se terni et le petit pli joyeux de ses lèvres se décontracta. Il ressemblait vaguement à un gamin de six ans qui s'attend à découvrir des bonbons et trouve à la place des cahiers de vacances.

Comme le silence devenait gênant et que l'absence déçue du roux n'en finissait pas, Hinata toussota doucement pour attirer son attention.

« **Je pense que vous avez de quoi vous soignez avec ça. Je vais vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, je suis sûre qu'elle sera bien meilleure que les précédentes.** »

La situation était pathétique. Elle voyait bien que la soeur du garçon lui avait joué un tour, involontairement ou non. La brune n'allait pourtant pas lui tendre un mouchoir et s'excuser pour les individus déplorables qui lui faisaient office de famille. Ils n'avaient aucun lien et bien loin d'elle l'idée d'en nouer.

Gaara finit par relever les yeux, affichant une expression neutre. Il devait se sentir bête. Hinata n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête en venant réclamer « quelque chose ».

« **Bonne nuit Monsieur ?** »

Les iris turquoises du garçon était soudain d'une pesanteur insoutenable. La bienséance l'empêchait de lui claquer la porte au nez mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de hâter la fin de cette conversation de plus en plus embarrassante.

« **Merci Mademoiselle ?**

\- **De rien, rentrez chez vous, vous êtes épuisé je le vois bien. Bonne nuit.** »

N'y tenant plus elle referma la porte, ce n'était pas franchement la sortie la plus correcte qui existe mais elle n'allait quand même pas se justifier de lui avoir acheté des médicaments. Cet air de reproche comme si c'était elle la responsable de cette mauvaise blague. Le mauvais esprit elle le laissait aux No Sabaku ça avait l'air de bien leur réussir.

Elle ne s'appesantit cependant pas longtemps sur les états d'âme du voisin. Un travail monstre l'attendait et si elle voulait savourer les bienfaits de la réussite de l'opération nuits complètes, autant s'y atteler au plus tôt.

 _C'est le moment du compte-rendu non exhaustif du chapitre. Alors j'avais dit que la pose du décor prenait bientôt fin mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de détailler les études d'Hinata parce que étant en classe préparatoire elle peut pas vraiment faire l'impasse dessus la petite. Le personnage de Kiba te plaît ? (si oui j'aimerais bien lui donner une importance particulière dans le suite des événements, sans parler de romance mais juste des petits zooms sur sa vie perso). J'espère que l'opération nuits complètes t'auras arraché un sourire il était temps qu'Hinata rencontre sa voisine. Tu as une idée de ce que pouvait s'imaginer Gaara ? (si la curiosité te démange c'est que les points de vue alternés sont définitivement une bonne idée). J'essaye de garder le rythme, encourage moi et laisse un petit mot pour me dire ce que tu en penses._

 _Aimablement vôtre,_

 _Cap'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir,_

 _j'avoue j'ai ralentie le rythme (et ce n'est que le début, je vois arriver l'indigestion des fêtes d'ici), mais j'espérais tellement que vous seriez plus nombreux à me donner votre avis, snif. Bon je me fais une raison hein, si certains ne l'ont pas fait c'est que le travail n'est pas à la hauteur. Aussi je redouble d'effort pour essayer de produire un meilleur contenu sur ce quatrième chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous divertiras plus que le précédent._

Le crayon suspendu au dessus d'une feuille A4 le rouquin attendait. Il était installé sur un petit bureau de fortune soit une planche posée en équilibre sur deux tréteaux. Il avait consciencieusement aligné ses trois bics, sa gomme et son taille crayon dans l'espoir que ce semblant d'ordre l'aiderait. Il avait aussi allumé la lampe d'architecte parce qu'on était au beau milieu de la nuit et que c'était bien le seul moment où des idées aussi dingues pouvaient frayer une voie dans son esprit.

Dans trois jours c'était l'anniversaire de Temari. Un événement que la blonde avait réussi à esquiver depuis sa majorité en prétextant du travail et une forte aversion pour les banderoles et les confettis. Malgré la mauvaise volonté qu'elle y mettait, Gaara et leur frère Kankuro s'étaient toujours fendus d'une attention. Pour Kankuro, le cadet de la fratrie, c'était facile. En général, il lui envoyait des perles, des pendentifs dorés, des pierres somptueuses polies par les meilleurs bijoutiers du pays et Temari, même si elle le traitait d'abruti au téléphone, avait un sourire enchanté au visage.

Gaara lui il avait toujours du mal. Il n'avait pas d'argent comme son frère. Il se sentait retomber à la case enfant de six ans, hésitant entre un collier de nouilles et un dessin. Cette année il aurait pu mettre sa lettre d'acceptation à l'université dans une enveloppe mais ce cadeau n'était pas un cadeau, à la rigueur une bonne nouvelle, mais ça n'avait rien d'un présent et sa soeur ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler que c'est pour lui et lui seul qu'il devait réussir sa vie.

Il écrivit sur le papier mat « **Chère Temari.** »

Le roux avait une calligraphie allongée avec des majuscules amples, un style très élégant derrière lequel on imaginait une personnalité raffinée. Dommage que tous les mots qui tournaient dans sa tête, toutes les émotions qu'ils ne parvenaient à faire passer à sa soeur : sa reconnaissance, son admiration, sa tendresse… ne veuillent pas passer la frontière de sa plume. Il éprouvait une pudeur terrible à l'idée de se mettre à nu sur cette feuille vierge. Il avait le sentiment que ses tournures de phrases allaient le rendre ridicule, qu'elle allait lui tapoter la tête gentiment après l'avoir lu, embarrassée pour lui sans doute.

Gaara eut une grognement rageur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Le pépiement de Gus s'éleva, interrogateur. Le petit oiseau avait repris du poil de la bête depuis bientôt deux semaines qu'il logeait chez les No Sabaku. Le rouquin n'osait pas le dire à son aînée mais il l'avait aperçu voler sur quelques mètres il y a deux jours. Gus était attachant au final, il redoutait de lui rendre sa liberté.

Il tendit la main pour permettre au volatile de grimper sur son épaule chose que ce dernier fit sans se prier. Leur relation s'était aussi beaucoup améliorée et Gaara se vantait tous les matins auprès de Temari d'être probablement quelque chose comme la réincarnation de Noë.

Il était adossé près de la fenêtre contemplant le Paris de nuit. Il regardait la multitude de lumières, les voitures qui filaient à toute allure et la pluie qui tombait doucement, sans bruit. Il la trouvait bien triste sa ville d'adoption. Ca lui faisait pensait à sa voisine.

Cette grande brune qui ne savait que sourire avec un regard peiné. Ce femme étrange qu'il esquivait consciencieusement depuis l'épisode des médicaments. Il se sentait honteux de s'être autant emballer en découvrant le post-it que lui avait laissé Temari sur le frigo. C'était drôle ce picotement qui l'avait saisi ce soir là. Ce sentiment très dense qu'une victoire l'attendait au cinquième étage.

C'était un jour particulier ce soir là. Il avait été accepté à la faculté. Il avait alors dans le coeur une fierté et une joie à abattre tous les soucis. Mieux que l'ivresse, la réussite l'avait bercé de confiance. Une confiance en quoi?

Il se mordit la lèvre, s'ébrouant et manquant de faire tomber son protégé au sol. La conviction de plaire ne lui réussissait pas. Gaara avait pourtant la côte habituellement, où il l'avait ? A quel moment avait-il arrêter de renvoyer des sourires aux jeunes femmes du bar ? Pouvait-il compter sur les doigts de la main le nombre de mois qui le séparait de son dernier flirt ? Il n'en était pas certain.

Il ne se rappelait pas quand au cours de ces dernières semaines, l'idée que sa voisine lui plaisait s'était infiltrée en lui. Il ne rêvait pas, son corps n'ayant que faire de songes extravagants quant enfin il s'abandonnait enfin à l'inconscience. Il ne l'avait pas vu si souvent. Pourtant elle lui plaisait, il en était convaincue.

Au départ, le rouquin avait confondu cette attirance avec de la curiosité.Il faut dire qu'elle était tellement en décalage cette fille. Tout l'immeuble était bouleversé par ses manies. Hinata était la première résidente qui sortait les poubelles le bon jour et trier avec rigueur ses déchets. Si encore elle s'était efforcée de la faire pour elle-même. Mais non, elle se chargeait des poubelles de chaque étage. C'était aussi la seule femme à aimer autant le jasmin. Enfin il le supposait puisqu'elle avait disposé pas moins de quatre pots de ces plantes odorantes de son étage jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Sa bizarrerie la plus mystérieuse restait ses vendredis nuits. Gaara était pour le coup bien le seul à bénéficier du spectacle.

A vingt-et-une heure pétante depuis trois semaines il était le témoin involontaire d'un air classique s'élevant mélodieusement suivis d'à-coups nets contre son plafond pendant deux longues heures. Il en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas un genre de sorcière entre ses fleurs, ses rituels et ses tendances écolo.

Il fit basculer Gus sur le lit. Il se demandait pourquoi elle. Si cette envie qu'il avait de voir ses yeux nacres et son sourire triste était un désir soudain, suscité par la nouveauté. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans la vie. Avec ses manières guindées et sa peau laiteuse, il ne l'imaginait pas travailler. Il se disait qu'elle était riche à souhait, que les études devaient avoir l'air bien mornes quand on a pas connu les fins de mois impossibles et le travail non qualifié.

Il pensait qu'il la voulait. Il aurait bien aimé qu'une semaine plus tôt devant sa porte, elle partagea cette envie de fêter sa grande victoire sur « son état végétatif ». A dire vrai, il ne savait pas trop si c'était elle qu'il voulait. Il voulait peut-être juste une fille, un peu de cette tendresse toute maternelle de l'autre sexe ou encore juste le triomphe exquis d'orner d'un sourire un de ces corps élancé à la démarche chaloupé.

Il était perdu. Il avait grandement envie de sortir. Aller voir d'autres femmes qui ne le regarderaient ni avec terreur, ni avec méfiance. Il en avait marre de rester cloisonné chez lui où son univers commencer à le faire suffoquer.

Le roux s'allongea sur son matelas en prenant soin de ne pas écraser son oiseau. Il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse une descente dans la boîte de Temari que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de dérouiller un peu sa carcasse.

« … **comme je te disais j'ai insisté. Je leur ai dit que s'ils faisaient quoique ce soit il n'aurait pas de prime de fin d'année. Sauf que tu sais comment ils sont, ils savant qu'en onze mois je vais oublier ma menace et que je ne suis guère rancunière** … »

Vingt minutes qu'elle parlait en discontinue. Sa soeur avait beau être en général l'égal de Gaara concernant le silence et les mutismes respectueux dès qu'elle avait quelque chose à demander c'était plus fort qu'elle, la blonde se transformait en moulin à paroles. Comme si demander un malheureux service méritait autant voir plus de justifications qu'un adultère ou un meurtre.

Le roux n'en pouvait plus, il se pinçait le nez, fronçait les yeux, s'efforçait de ne pas hausser le ton de peur qu'elle se rétracte violemment si il avait le malheur de laisser éclater son agacement. Il la connaissait par coeur. La torture était longue mais nécessaire. Un mot et sa soeur allait déprimer pendant les deux prochains jours avec un regard d'animal blessé ce qui était bien pire que ces explications sans fins.

« **Enfin, voilà, ils organisent mon anniversaire demain soir. Je… Je voudrais… Si tu veux plutôt, tu peux, enfin, tu pourrais… Venir.**

\- **D'accord.** »

La réponse sobre de Gaara fit écarquiller les yeux de l'ainée. Ses paupières battirent l'air lentement, adoucissant les traits si durs de sa frangine.

« **Vraiment ? Ca ne te gêne pas ? Et puis tu restes le temps que tu veux, surtout ne te sens pas forcé, je sais que tu as cours le lendemain et …**

\- **Temari, j'ai dit que j'étais d'accord. En plus, je me disais justement que ça me ferait du bien de sortir, j'ai l'impression que la dernière fois que j'ai fait un truc de mon âge remonte à l'année dernière.** »

Le sourire qui fleurit sur les lèvres de la blonde valait tout l'or du monde. Un apaisement inhabituel peignit ses traits. Il y avait même une lueur de fierté au fond de ses grands yeux verts. Gaara lui aurait presque fait remarquer que c'était trop, que le sentimentalisme ça ne leur allait pas et puis que ce n'était pas le bout du monde. Il ne vit pas arrivé les bras chaleureux de sa soeur qui l'enserrèrent avec toute la brutalité d'une femme élevée au milieu d'hommes.

« **Oh mon petit frère si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir.** »

Le rouquin se laissait faire incapable de répondre à cette étreinte qu'il trouvait subie et non désirée. Elle en faisait trop et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait beau la savoir incapable de le piéger ou de lui cacher un détail compromettant, ces effusions de joie n'étaient sincèrement pas sa tasse de thé et il se retenait de ne pas la repousser. La blonde se dégagea de lui toujours aussi souriante. Elle le toisa avec ce petit air ravi qu'elle avait quand elle remportait un partenariat envié. La jeune femme devait croire que c'était son discours qui était venu à bout des réticences de son frère sans se douter qu'il était surtout venu à bout de la patience du concerné.

« **Tu pourrais inviter la voisine, elle est bizarre mais si vous vous aimez bien c'est qu'elle doit être moins cruche qu'elle en à l'air** , fit sa soeur avec légèreté.

\- **On se s'aime pas** , rétorqua Gaara d'un ton qui n'appelait pas de réplique.

\- **Ah bon ? Ca me rassure, elle a vraiment l'air bête.** »

La sincérité de sa soeur était parfaitement désarmante et Gaara clos la conversation d'un sourire mesquin avant de prétexter qu'il avait du travail à avancer s'il ne voulait pas gâcher sa récente inscription.

Elle le quitta sans se départir de son expression guillerette, poussant avec un bâillement la porte de sa chambre. La nuit venait seulement de commencer pour elle après tout.

Gaara s'affaira un peu autour de son bureau. Il n'avait pas tellement de travail et puis il était bon naturellement et avait une certaine avance sur le programme de la faculté. Au Maroc, les cours de sciences étaient plus difficiles qu'en France. Et puis il avait toujours cette compétence rare des autodidactes à apprendre avant tout par lui-même et vite. C'était la principale raison pour laquelle il avait été retenu, malgré ses appréciations médiocres et son taux d'absentéisme alarmant les résultats étaient là. A vrai dire, la seule chose que le rouquin devait vraiment se dépêcher d'avancer c'était le cadeau de sa soeur.

A défaut d'inviter l'Hyuga qu'il espérait bien se sortir de la tête ce soir, le No Sabaku avait choisi d'inviter un de ses rares amis parisien avec l'aval de son aînée : Naruto. Un garçon qu'il avait connu dans son pays d'origine lors d'un échange. Naruto Uzumaki était un blond aux iris azurs qui définissait l'antonyme de la discrétion. Aussi loin qu'il s'en rappelait, il ne savait pas parler, il criait, il s'exclamait, il était en tête de tous les projets du plus scolaire à la pire connerie. Naturellement, leur relation avait démarré sur fond de haine, et, il fallait l'avouer, une certaine rivalité.

Drôle d'époque, Gaara n'en avait gardé que peu de souvenirs. Son cerveau avait fait abstraction que ce qui restait une période tabou pour ses proches comme pour lui. Il était encore au lycée et était alors le parfait caïd d'un établissement de secteur où sa seule distinction résidait dans la position de son père et sa colère qui ne connaissait aucune borne. Il n'avait pas d'amis, seulement des camarades avec qui ils se tabassaient, ne se sortant du pétrin que grâce aux pots-de-vin que finissaient inévitablement par payer son père pour lui éviter la correctionnelle.

Il revit l'image des yeux si vivants de celui qu'il lui arrivait d'appeler mon frère. Un sourire doux apparut sur son visage. Le blond avait bien réussi au final. Il le savait dans une des meilleures classes préparationnaires de Paris et tous les professeurs de lycée qui n'auraient pas misé un kopeck sur lui étaient bien obligés de ravaler leurs répliques médisantes.

Naruto avait accepté avec plaisir sa proposition soulignant qu'il comptait bien prendre l'apéro avant de se rendre à l'anniversaire de sa soeur. La soirée s'annonçait mémorable. Temari en tant que gérante d'une boîte qui avait émergé du lot lorsqu'elle en avait pris la direction était adorée par son personnel. Elle disait souvent à Gaara qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour ça, qu'elle avait renvoyé des incompétents sans remord et n'avait jamais cherché à devenir la bonne copine de ses employés. Pourtant chacun l'admirait et la respectait pour la carrure de cette femme qui venue d'ailleurs, n'avait pas froid aux yeux et était de loin une gestionnaire sur-qualifiée pour son poste.

Gaara y pensait pendant qu'il versait un peu de sésame sur le comptoir pour laisser à Gus le plaisir de picorer pendant que lui même préparait quelques chips et sortait des poivrons marinés du frigidaire. Il se sentait bien et cet apaisement rare le rendait plus gai qu'à l'habitude.

Son invité débarqua avec une demie-heure de retard en poussant la porte sans frapper. Il embrassa familièrement son ami, riant de la façon que Gaara avait de se constiper sans oser dire quoique ce soit pour autant.

Le blond avait sorti avec entrain deux bières qu'il décapsula à même sa mâchoire accompagnant chacun de ses gestes d'une de ses phrases enthousiastes sur les études récentes de son ami, la gentillesse de sa soeur, le drôle d'animal de compagnie qu'il s'était trouvé,… un flot continu qui n'avait rien de fatiguant et auquel Gaara se joignait avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes parlaient depuis une heure, quelques cadavres de bouteilles à leurs pieds. Les études de Naruto étaient devenues le centre de la conversation depuis que le blond l'avait informé qu'il passait les concours d'ici à peine un mois. Moqueur Gaara lui fit remarquer que ce n'est pas en sortant en pleine semaine qu'il allait mettre le plus de chances de son côté et Naruto de rétorquer avec une sagesse qui manquait cruellement de crédibilité que s'autoriser quelques bouffées d'oxygène c'était le secret de la réussite.

Le garçon eut un éclair parce qu'il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase pour claquer des doigts, il passa la moitié de son corps par dessus le bar comme si la nouvelle était trop importante pour lui.

« **Dis-moi Gaara, j'ai un doute mais tu n'aurais pas une voisine du nom de Hinata Hyuga ? J'ai vu son nom sur une des boîtes aux lettres je crois.**

\- **Si, effectivement, tu la connais ?** Le ton du rouquin s'était un peu assombri et il eut un regard suspicieux envers son vis-à-vis.

\- **Je ne suis donc pas fou ! Oui, elle est dans ma classe depuis l'année dernière, c'est le profil invisible mais redoutable.** »

Le No Sabaku eut un petit sourire. Son ami avait cette façon de ranger chacun de ses futurs concurrents en profil. Des profils généralement stéréotypés au possible et qui ne disaient pas grand chose sur l'individu mais la voix plus basse qu'il prenait pour en parler était franchement hilarante.

« **Et alors ?** Questionna le roux attendant visiblement une explication supplémentaire. »

Naruto lui fit un de ces précieux sourires qu'il avait déjà adolescent quand il expliquait au petit groupe de français comment ils allaient faire le mur pour aller boire. Le quartier musulman ne regorgeait malheureusement pas des bouteilles de vodka espérées par le blond, ils avaient fini au thé vert chez un Gaara railleur ce soir là.

« **Tu vois cette fille, elle aurait bien besoin d'oxygène. Je pense que c'est une occasion unique de mettre la théorie en pratique** , s'exprima son interlocuteur un air de conspiration au visage.

\- **c'est une idée débile** , souligna froidement Gaara, **en plus je crois qu'elle me déteste.** »

Néanmoins son invité semblait s'en préoccupait autant que de la couleur du premier bavoir du roux et avait déjà ré-enfiler ses baskets en sifflotant la main sur la poignée de la porte. L'hôte avait envie de lui cracher au visage que c'était la soirée de sa soeur et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revoir la Hyuga suite à leur dernière altercation mais il n'en fit rien parce que Naruto venait de tourner la tête dans une direction, une expression sérieuse sur son visage contrastant avec la couleur rosée d'un début d'hébriété.

« **Gaara, depuis que je te connais, je ne crois pas avoir eu une idée autre que débile à tes yeux. Pourtant, toutes ces idées débiles font partis de mes meilleurs souvenirs, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose non ?** »

La rouquin ne répliqua rien, d'une part il était un peu alcoolisé et il avait peur que sa répartie ne soit pas à la hauteur d'une telle déclaration. D'autre part, ça lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais le blond avait raison. Ses plus grands fous rires, ils les avaient eu ensemble. Ils les avaient parce que son camarade avait la fâcheuse habitude de foncer et parce que, autant être honnête jusqu'au bout, une fois dans la combine Gaara était de loin son meilleur équipier.

Il eut un sourire joueur et sans répondre il enfila ses baskets en grommelant que Gus était au moins aussi exaspéré que lui.

Ils montèrent les escaliers en riant faisant la course sur les vingt marches qui les séparaient du palier suivant. Ils avaient cette familiarité singulière, comme s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble, se considérant mutuellement comme frères de coeurs. Ils atteignirent la porte écrue du cinquième étage en haletant, s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas perdre un équilibre déjà précaire.

C'est le blond qui en bon demeuré qu'il était tapa sur la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait sans interruption. Gaara était mort de rire, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il en avait mal aux côtes d'imaginer la façon dont la brune allait les renvoyer chez eux, surement outrée. Il aurait voulu prévenir son ami qu'elle détestait qu'on frappe à sa porte de cette façon mais il avait déjà trop de mal à reprendre son souffle pour s'embarrasser de paroles.

Les cris offusqués qui leur parvenaient de l'intérieur redoublèrent l'enthousiasme de Naruto. Derrière la porte, la voix froide et sèche de sa voisine résonna en même temps que le bruit des clés.

« **Monsieur No Sabaku, je vous préviens que la prochaine fois j'appelle la po…**

La porte s'entrebâilla et en relevant les yeux la jeune brune interrompit brutalement sa phrase.

 _Bon je crois qu'on entre dans le vif du sujet et j'espère que vous en êtes soulagés. Je ne sais pas si c'est un peu gros mon histoire d'anniversaire, je dois vous avouer que je m'éclate avec le job de Temari et les connexions possibles entre les différents personnage. L'arrivée de Naruto devrait vous avoir détendu autant que Gaara surtout que c'était l'occasion de jeter un rapide de coup d'oeil sur le passé de notre rouquin. Vous pensez qu'Hinata va y aller à cette fête ? Quelle relation peut-elle bien partagée avec Naruto ? Surtout commencez/continuez à me donner votre avis, je vous assure que c'est très enrichissant pour moi et que c'est vraiment un baume au coeur quand je tape le chapitre suivant de savoir qu'il y a des lecteurs vivants qui aiment (ou pas, je suis ouverte à la critique) l'histoire que j'imagine._

 _Aimablement vôtre,_

 _Cap'_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir,_

 _Après une absence qui, je l'avoue, a été un peu longue qu'habituellement je vous livre ce cinquième chapitre qui explore un peu plu le passé d'Hinata et est un peu plus long que d'habitude. J'espère que vous aimerez le jour sous lequel j'éclaire les personnages et que vous me pardonnez de faire traîner l'action car je pense que c'est un mal pour un bien et qu'il faut étoffer le background si je veux que le reste de l'histoire fasse sens._

 _ **Kajol :** Merci pour ta review ! je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes._

 ** _Anonymous fan :_** _c'est vraiment adorable de ta part d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une trace de ton passage, je suis contente que tu aimes les personnages et je m'excuse pour les petits écarts par rapport à l'original, c'est une interprétation très personnelle de qui ils sont. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite !_

Hinata était née par césarienne, d'une mère aimante au sein d'une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Elle avait grandi de travers pourtant. La petite brune avait un besoin de reconnaissance maladif qui l'avait transformée en silhouette soumise dès ses plus jeunes années.

Elle était docile à en donner la gerbe comme s'accordaient à le dire tous les précepteurs de la famille Hyuga. Des hommes très cultivés aux moeurs archaïques dont les leçons si elles avaient bien un but pédagogique étaient surtout là pour inculquer les manières d'un sang noble. Ils en avait vu passer des petits bruns aux yeux nacrés qu'il convenait de mater, des gamines aux idées modernes qu'ils avaient pour mission de guider sur la voie de la bienséance. Ils aimaient leur job ces professeurs privés, n'hésitant pas à faire du zèle quand l'occasion se présentait. Ils faisaient parti de la famille Hyuga depuis près de trois générations et se gargarisaient d'élever la fine fleur d'un pays qui se laissait aller ces dernières décennies.

Hinata pourtant n'avait jamais haussé le ton. Elle avait accepté chacune des brimades sans jamais répondre. Même l'injustice de ses professeurs elle l'acceptait. C'était embêtant. Leur mission de rendre cette femme digne de son nom reposait certes sur l'obéissance de leur disciple mais pas seulement. Il y avait une close perverse. Il fallait parvenir à exciter suffisamment le caractère de leur protégé pour en faire une personne redoutable et redoutée. Souvent, punir leurs élèves à tort et à travers sans excuse valable suffisait à réveiller chez eux une colère parfaitement justifiée. Une colère qu'ils avaient ensuite pour devoir d'éduquer pour faire du petit masque froid Hyuga une menace sous-jacente pour n'importe quel interlocuteur.

Sauf que l'aînée du père de la branche principale n'avait jamais au grand jamais contredit un de ces ordres cruels et gratuits. Elle souffrait. Sa gouvernante rapportait souvent qu'elle pleurait des heures entières dans sa chambre. Mais elle ne disait rien, chaque matin, elle faisait face à ses professeurs le visage respectueusement baissé et le dos droit.

A ses sept ans, tous les hommes en charge de son éducation avaient recommandé à Hiashi la danse classique. Un sport qui ne manquait généralement pas de briser les jeunes femmes comme sa fille si on savait choisir le professeur adéquat. Ils s'imaginaient alors que la douceur de l'enfant n'était qu'un entêtement puéril, qu'ils leur suffisaient de détruire s'ils voulaient la rendre plus malléable.

Hinata s'était rendue quatre fois par semaine à des séances où une femme au visage impassible et à la voix glaçante faisait souffrir mille maux à ses membres et la couvrait des remarques les plus désobligeantes qui soient. Et la jeune brune, toujours s'excusait, toujours hochait la tête avec véhémence sans cri ni heurt.

A onze ans, il avait fallu grassement payer Madame Oyona pour l'empêcher d'emmener dans une école de danse privée celle qu'elle appelait « son plus grand prodige ». Hinata était devenue une danseuse remarquable pour son âge. Elle faisait le ravissement des convives de son père qui ne cessaient de la comparer à sa gracieuse et défunte mère. On avait dit au géniteur de la placer dans un institut spécialisé, de ne pas gâcher un tel talent et lui avait amèrement refuser.

Les Hyuga n'étaient pas des artistes mais les futurs maîtres de ce monde. Il refusait qu'on traite un jour sa fille de rat d'opéra et ne croyait pas en son succès. Il voyait son talent comme banal, s'imaginait que ses amis comme les professeurs désiraient seulement flatter son ego en multipliant les compliments.

Il avait renvoyé la professeure de danse aux douze ans de sa fille. Celle-ci avait toujours cru que son père la punissait d'avoir perdu en niveau avec la puberté. Il faut dire qu'Hinata avait si subitement acquis tous les attributs d'une jeune femme mûre qu'elle avait connu trois ans de maladresse dans ce nouveau corps et en avait aussi hérité une honte profonde dont elle ne s'était jamais réellement débarrassée.

L'héritière n'avait cependant jamais arrêter de danser. Elle s'entraînait trois fois par semaine avant d'entrer en classes préparatoires, le cachant de son mieux à son père. La brune avait aussi garder secrète la relation qu'elle conservait avec son ancienne professeure. Il faut dire que cette vielle femme androgyne avait pris avec le temps le relief du mot « famille ».

Ainsi, lorsque son père était en voyage d'affaires, Hinata s'arrangeait avec les domestiques dont elle était appréciée pour revoir Madame Oyona. En plus d'intenses séances de danse, celle-ci lui dispensait une multitude de conseils sur la façon de mener sa vie. C'était la femme la plus sage que la brune eut jamais rencontré et elle en avait désespérément besoin pour faire face au monde que son père lui avait caché jusqu'au collège .

Etendue sur le lit, les bras en croix, la brune repensait au visage de l'Est de son entraîneuse. La vieille dame lui manquait. Avec sa soeur, c'était les deux personnes qu'elle avait le plus redouté de quitter en emménageant à Paris. La jeune femme se perdait en rêvasseries exquises faisant flotter dans son esprit les visages de ces gens qu'elle aimait d'un amour qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à exprimer correctement.

Comme si son voisin avait été mis au courant de ce soudain apaisement qui saisissait un corps qu'elle laissait aller à une doucereuse nostalgie, elle entendit la brutalité caractéristique des coups contre le bois de sa porte.

 _L'enflure_ , elle avait vérifié la semaine dernière : il y avait bien une sonnette à cette porte. Elle se leva en maugréant de sa voix rendu aiguë par l'angoisse diffuse que provoquait ces visites impromptues. Le rouquin avait été invisible pendant plus d'une semaine et elle s'en était presque voulue, considérant qu'elle l'avait surement involontairement froissé. La paix que lui procurait son absence avait cependant rapidement et efficacement ôté toutes traces de culpabilité.

Ce tambourinement infini lui vrillait déjà les tympans. Elle avait même pris une voix menaçante, prévenant qu'elle était prête à appeler la sécurité si ça ne s'arrêtait pas quand deux orbes bleues familières lui avaient fait face.

Naruto Uzumaki. Un blond au sourire Colgate et à la détermination jamais vue. Ils s'étaient rencontré l'année dernière dans sa classe. Ce garçon était une légende. Il avait minoré le premier semestre et tous les professeurs s'étaient frottés les mains en lui suggérant de chercher rapidement un plan B. Il avait ensuite connu une ascension fulgurante de la dernière place au top cinq établissant un nouveau record en terme de progression.

Il était bon conteur et cette histoire Hinata l'avait entendue de nombreuse fois de sa bouche, si y avoir assisté de ses propres yeux n'étaient pas suffisant. La brune avait à cette même période manqué d'abandonner ses études. Elle vivait les mêmes entretiens pour l'y pousser que Naruto et elle était loin d'avoir la farouche assurance du blond. C'est le fait de voir qu'il ne baissait pas les bras, redoublant au contraire d'efforts qui l'avait poussée à l'imiter.

La modestie naturelle de la Hyuga lui faisait dire que c'était uniquement grâce à lui qu'elle avait pu passer sa première année. Elle le comparait souvent à la lumière d'une embarcation en péril, un phare dans la tempête en somme.

Bon Dieu mais que faisait-il devant sa porte ? Il sentait la bière et portait une tenue de tous les jours, un t-shirt orange flottant sur un jean clair. Hinata resta pétrifiée un moment pendant lequel, loin de se démonter, Naruto l'embrassa chaleureusement sur les deux joues en lui exprimant à quel point il était heureux de cette coïncidence. Tout en babillant sur les raisons de sa venue : à savoir son meilleur ami et une incroyable soirée à laquelle elle était conviée, Naruto entrait dans l'appartement. Il n'eut aucune remarque de la brune qui ouvrit au contraire la porte plus grand, perdue sur l'attitude à adopter.

Le fait que Gaara accompagna son camarade de classe la perturbait doublement. Elle pensait impossible que le roux se présente à nouveau à elle de son plein gré. D'ailleurs l'héritière doutait encore que ça soit le cas parce qu'il ne la salua pas et se contenta de passer la porte à son tour en haussant un sourcil.

Hinata était encore sur le pas de la porte, les observant en rougissant tant les moyens venaient à lui manquer quand Naruto croisa les bras derrière sa tête en se tournant vers elle.

« **Alors Hyuga, on va pas refuser une invitation pareille hein ? Il est sympa ton appartement, vachement mieux rangé que celui de Gaara.** »

Hinata referma la porte sur eux. La suspension lumineuse éclairait faiblement le petit canapé en velours et la table de salon où était aligné une tasse de thé vide et un livre de Shakespeare : le thème de culture général était l'amour. Elle esquiva la question de Naruto, leur proposant de boire quelque chose. Elle n'attendit pas la réponse, l'objectif de la brune était de gagner du temps. Elle s'excusa en servant un jus de fruits à ses invités inattendus précisant qu'elle n'était pas très penchée sur l'alcool.

La jeune femme était d'une part enchantée de voir Naruto autrement que dans un cadre scolaire car elle fantasmait depuis près d'un an le jour où elle pourrait le remercier de tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté. D'autre part, beaucoup moins, elle était soucieuse de cette drôle d'idée que de vouloir l'embarquer en boîte pour fêter l'anniversaire d'une femme qui ne l'aimait manifestement pas, soucieuse aussi que Gaara eut franchit le seuil de sa porte et carrément angoissé par l'état d'ébriété des deux compères. Le blond et le roux s'étaient en effet confortablement installés sur le canapé en velours et Naruto s'amusait à réciter les tirades de Roméo qu'il était censé connaître par coeur à quelques semaines des concours. Le plus comique étant certainement le fait que Gaara jouait sa Juliette avec une voix haut perché qui ne lui allait pas le moins du monde.

Hésitante Hinata finit pas leur apporter les deux verres, choisissant de s'asseoir par terre.

« **Vous les lisez mal Gaara, on dirait que Juliette va à la fête foraine avec cette voix.** »

Naruto la regarda avec interrogation, ne comprenant certainement pas pourquoi la brune vouvoyait son voisin qui avait son âge. C'est vrai que c'était surement déplacé maintenant que le roux était chez elle. Les yeux turquoise du concerné la regardait d'un air de défi comme s'il soupçonnait qu'elle n'assumerait pas toutes ses manières devant son ami. Et effectivement la brune se rattrapa aux branches assez lamentablement.

« **Enfin je veux dire vous lisez mal tous les deux, Gaara tu lis comme si Juliette allait à la fête foraine.**

\- **Ah oui ? Je t'en pris fais nous une démo** , le rouquin devait sincèrement lui en vouloir car le sourire avec lequel il lui tendit l'ouvrage n'avait rien de bienveillant.

- **Oh non, on est pas là pour ça, Hinata, excuse nous de débarquer sans prévenir mais il faut que tu viennes ce soir** , coupa court Naruto en remettant Shakespeare sur la table.

\- **Ce ne serait pas sérieux et puis… je ne connais personne** , avança timidement la brune.

\- **Mais si, tu me connais moi, j'étais là pour ton premier vomi, on est des partenaires de soirée pour toujours maintenant, en plus Gaara est super content de t'inviter.** »

L'enthousiasme du blond eut le mérite de faire rougir les deux autres occupants de la pièce. Si Hinata baissa farouchement les yeux en direction du sol se demandant comment cette unique soirée qu'elle avait faite pouvait bien continuer à lui porter préjudice ; Gaara lui fusilla l'Uzumaki du regard.

Il y eut encore quinze minutes de débat auquel Gaara ne chercha pas à prendre parti, observant avec curiosité les réactions de l'Hyuga si différentes de celles qu'il lui connaissait. La brune était tellement embêtée de refuser quelque chose à celui qu'elle considérait comme un mélange de sauveur et de modèle. Il fallait bien qu'il entende raison pourtant, elle n'aimait pas les soirées de son âge et elle n'aimait pas non plus interrompre sa routine de travail en plein milieu de ses dernières révisions.

Comme elle parvenait à défaire chacune des tentatives de Naruto avec un certain talent puisqu'elle n'haussait pas le ton et faisait uniquement appelle à des arguments raisonnables et bien pensés, le garçon parût s'agacer. Il lâcha un long soupir interrompant un des énième refus de l'héritière. Il maugréa un petit « invisible mais redoutable » qu'Hinata ne put même pas entendre d'où elle était et s'agenouilla par terre.

Il était certes au même niveau que la brune mais ça ne changea rien à la solennité sur son visage lorsqu'il s'empara de sa main et la porta à son visage.

« **Chère Hinata Hyuga, votre respectabilité n'a d'égal que votre sérieux mais voudriez m'accorder à moi et mon fidèle ami, ce soir, le plaisir de votre ravissante compagnie ? Si vous accepter ma dame, je jure solennellement, moi, Naruto Uzumaki, de vous aidez personnellement à préparez vos futurs oraux.** »

Hinata rougit de façon abrupte et bien plus violente que d'habitude. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était les paroles du blond ou bien la sensation de son souffle chaud contre sa peau mais la brune aurait été incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit tant la chaleur qui lui montait au joue était suffocante. Elle se rappela avoir acquiescer vivement plus soucieuse de se débarrasser de cette position inconfortable qu'autre chose. Le blond s'émerveilla de sa propre victoire aidant Hinata à se relever d'une main et annonçant qu'il avait un apéro à finir avec Gaara et elle des trucs-de-fille-qui-mettent-une-heure à faire avant qu'ils partent. Il alla nonchalamment jusqu'à la porte, entrainant le rouquin avec lui et annonçant à Hinata qu'ils reviendraient la chercher bientôt

Ils passèrent la porte. Elle reprit son souffle. Elle resta un moment par terre à étudier les vingt dernières minutes. La brune ne pouvait pas ignorer le trouble sous son crâne. Elle se demandait si fuir n'était pas s'éviter le pire. Avait-elle encore le choix ?

Hinata n'aimait pas les sorties violentes de son âge. Cet empressent à vouloir noyer ses problèmes sous des verres elle ne le comprenait pas. Ils lui faisaient peur tous à battre la mesure de rythmes endiablés en chancelant. Le lâcher prise n'était de toute évidence pas compris dans l'éducation Hyuga.

La retenue et la réserve qu'elle avait assimilé dès le plus jeune âge lui dictaient que ses pairs n'avaient juste pas la bonne réponse au mal-être de leur jeunesse. Elle aussi était malheureuse parfois, comme tout le monde, elle avait juste appris à prendre sur elle jusqu'à ce que ses chagrins s'épuisent d'eux-même.

C'est en parfait automate qu'elle se dirigea à la salle de bain. Les mains pressés contre la céramique du lavabo, elle contemplait son reflet. Ce visage poupin qu'ornait deux yeux très larges yeux dont l'iris nacré dénotait du commun. Elle tourna la tête, observant le profil de son nez à la retroussette.

Elle était vêtue d'un pull noir trop large et d'un jean droit. La brune se sentait invisible dans ses tenues et c'était à ce sentiment qu'elle devait son confort de vie.

Elle pesait lentement le pour et le contre en démêlant d'une main gracile ses interminables cheveux bruns, un geste machinal qui la détendait.

La proposition de Naruto n'était pas à rejeter impulsivement. Il avait d'ailleurs choisi intentionnellement de mentionner les oraux car les syncopes d'Hinata étaient devenues célèbres dans l'établissement. Il s'agissait de son avenir, de l'honneur de sa famille, tout allait découler de ces concours.

Alors Hinata pris une courte inspiration comme quand elle s'apprêtait à entrer en kholle. Son regard s'endurcit, enveloppé d'une détermination nouvelle avant qu'elle ne brandisse le crayon khôl.

Hinata n'avait rien à enviée aux midinettes de son âge coté physique. Elle avait de plus fait les frais d'une vie bourgeoise où le vestiaire compte autant que la bienséance. De toute évidence, l'élégance était une prolongation de son corps. Rompu aux exercices physiques, elle embellissait la robe noire et longue de son port de danseuse. La brune prenait cinq ans dans cette tenue, son miroir ne pouvait lui mentir.

C'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait jamais fait de soirées de son âge en tenue d'apparat mais le côté conventionnel qu'elle s'imaginait derrière le mot anniversaire l'avait poussé à enfiler ce qu'elle estimait en accord avec l'événement.

Triturant ses doigts, anxieuse, Hinata s'était lovée dans son canapé. Il restait trente minutes, au moins, avant que les garçons ne reviennent. Elle avait bien tenté d'étirer son temps de préparation mais Hinata était ce genre de femme efficace qui ne revient pas quinze fois sur sa tenue. L'héritière devait maintenant attendre et à son grand damn, la boule qu'elle avait au ventre l'empêcher de relire sérieusement le moindre cours.

Une idée malicieuse avait germé au fil des longues minutes : elle n'avait pas le moindre cadeau. Certes Naruto n'avait pas mentionné qu'il devait y en avoir un, mais c'était peut-être une ligne sous entendue dans l'invitation. L'idée la travaillait tant est si bien que lentement sa gorge s'assécha, elle commença à angoisser silencieusement et n'y tenant plus, attrapa son téléphone.

Sans réfléchir elle appela Hanabi qui décrocha à la première tonalité. Entendre la voix de sa soeur la rassura. Elle ne lui parla pourtant ni de la soirée, ni de cette trouille d'aller à un anniversaire sans cadeau. Elle aborda avec sa soeur toutes les banalités possibles, écumant les études, le sport, la vie au manoir. Sa cadette répondit avec un enthousiasme non feint à chacune des questions. La neutralité de cette conversation entre soeurs avait de quoi effrayer mais chacune savait en son fort intérieur que ce n'était pas les mots employés qui comptaient.

Elles enchaînaient météo sur santé et pourtant l'une comme l'autre n'écoutait que les petits rires discrets, le timbre familier, les sourires qu'on peut entendre derrière le combiné.

Les deux garçons avaient dégommé une bouteille de blanc en parlant de la voisine. D'ailleurs, le sujet tournait court puisque Gaara s'entêtait dans des réponses brèves qui bien loin de décourager son interlocuteur l'excitait davantage.

« **T'as couché avec ou quoi ?** Finit par exploser le blond.

\- **Et toi ?** **Tu t'es vu en preux chevalier agenouillé ?!** Répliqua acerbe le roux.

\- **Hinata ? Je n'y ai jamais pensé de cette façon…** »

Le blond eut un air songeur et son ami se prit la tête entre les mains. Ce qu'il pouvait être bête pour son âge parfois. Il aurait préféré que la brune n'existât pas, on lui aurait épargné cette conversation désastreuse. Il se resservit avec les quelques gouttes du cul de la bouteille regrettant de ne pas en avoir acheter plus.

« **Fais pas cette tête, je rigole, nous deux c'est plus que les gonzesses hein.** »

En disant cela, l'Uzumaki lui avait tendu un poing amical son éternel sourire fiché au visage. Un peu las, Gaara lui rendit le geste avec un étirement des lèvres qui signifiait son accord. Naruto eut un regard en direction de l'horloge murale. Il intima silencieusement l'ordre de lever de camp, estimant qu'il était grand temps d'aller honorer la célébration à laquelle ils étaient invités.

Ils avaient retrouvé leur sourire de petits garçons, les joues rosées, ils escaladèrent à nouveaux les marches, détendus. Le blond exposait tranquillement son expérience, si Hinata passait un bon moment pour sûr elle finirait par vaincre ses réactions excessives en examen. Il avait déjà glissé un mot au roux sur les petits soucis qu'elle avait rencontré l'année dernière et son devoir à lui de ne jamais laisser un camarade dans le pétrin, surtout si l'en sortir signifier aller en boîte.

Gaara empêcha Naruto de frapper et prit les devant en appuyant une seule et unique fois sur la sonnette. Il voulait réellement passer un bon moment et si la brune lui jetait encore un de ses regards apeurés dont elle avait le secret ça ferait une ombre au tableau.

Hinata apparut un instant plus tard.

Elle était renversante. Tout simplement renversante. Pas du tout vêtue pour aller en boîte mais renversante. Les deux mâles restèrent un instant à regarder la silhouette mince qu'épousait un textile noir aux reflets brillants, sa chevelure épaisse dompté dans un chignon compliqué parcouru de fils argenté et ses yeux habillés d'un ébène élégant.

A ce moment là Gaara vit la femme. Il vit la gorge mûre et dégagée, le port de tête altier et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il allait lui tendre un bras galant presque gêné d'être en t-shirt et en jean mais Naruto le devança.

Son ami joua des coudes pour se retrouver face à la brune expédiant le rouquin derrière lui sans remord. Le plus ironique fut de voir que la brune acceptait le bras de son ami avec un sourire charmant même si ses joues étaient aussi roses que ceux des deux garçons et pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils l'emmenèrent bien qu'elle se plaignit de vouloir rentrer se changer, qu'elle avait mal fait, que les insinuations de Naruto portaient à confusion sur le code vestimentaire. Les deux garçons ne l'auraient laisser remettre un de ses pulls informes pour rien au monde. En concert, ils rétorquaient que c'était eux qui avait oublié de se changer à cause des bières, qu'ils étaient pressés maintenant, on avait plus le temps pour les coquetteries…

Et derrière leur visible amitié, leurs arguments combinés, Gaara faisait de son mieux pour étouffer sa rancoeur de ne pas être celui au bras de leur invitée.

Il ne connaissait pas des milliers de femmes le rouquin. Il connaissait sa soeur qui était à l'image de la perfection selon lui, son caractère bien trempé à l'abri de robes de femme, l'allégorie parfaite d'une « main de fer dans un gant de velours ». Il connaissait les filles du bar, pomponnées et avides de plaire. Il connaissait quelques filles de son village avec leurs secrets et leur fausse vertu. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'Hinata, il n'avait jamais connu d'être semblable. Il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'avoir mis la maturité d'une petite fille dans ce corps de grande femme.

« **Gaara n'est-ce pas que v… tu prends soin du petit oiseau ?** Demanda la concernée en jetant un oeil au jeune homme un peu en retrait.

\- **Bien sûr, il s'appelle Gus maintenant** , répondit le rouquin sans chercher à lui cacher l'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait. »

Sans qu'il puisse y trouver d'explication, les yeux perles de la brune se baissèrent et elle sembla renoncer à lui parler. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toute façon, son cavalier parlait pour deux avec cette aisance qui manquait cruellement au roux. _Nous c'est plus que les gonzesses._ Il s'était bien foutu de lui. Gaara lui en voulait mais en même temps s'il n'avait pas été aussi hermétique à l'idée que peut-être, possiblement, éventuellement, sa voisine lui plaisait, le blond aurait eu une attitude surement différente.

C'est donc passablement de mauvaise humeur que le rouquin passa la porte de la boîte. Les quelques verres ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à prendre du recul. Le contact de la main froide d'Hinata sur son avant-bras le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il se noya dans le nacre de ses iris refusant de la regarder autrement.

« **Je te remercie pour l'invitation, c'est très gentil de ta part.**

\- **Ah ? C'est rien du tout, de toute façon ma soeur avait déjà proposé que tu viennes.** »

Il comprit à la façon dont l'expression radieuse de son interlocutrice se fana immédiatement qu'elle avait mal interprété le sens de ses mots. _Abruti_. Elle devait croire qu'il n'avait jamais prévu de l'inviter, voir avait tenter de l'éviter, que sa présence ici n'était dû qu'à la force de persuasion de Naruto. Comme pour confirmer le pire, elle esquissa un impitoyable sourire navré et se retourna pour rejoindre Naruto qui était déjà au vestiaire.

La violence des lumières roses et vertes l'agressa dès qu'elle passa la porte. Son coeur atteint en un temps record le rythme des basses qui faisaient vibrer son corps tout entier. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler et les minces talons qui la supportaient devinrent brutalement instables. Des souffles chauds, des voix qui jaillissaient en éclat, des rires étouffés, la foule se mouvait autour d'elle en une agitation qu'elle jugeait inquiétante.

Instinctivement elle resserra sa prise sur la paume large de Naruto. Le blond dût comprendre qu'il avait emmené l'agneau chez les loups car d'une impulsion il la ramena plus près de lui et joua des épaules pour libérer un peu d'espace.

Il posa ses yeux bleus comme les jours estivaux sur ce corps menu, ce visage effrayé par les néons y trouvant quelque chose d'attendrissant. Il parla un moment de tout et de rien, il voulait la faire rire, la voir se détendre, il redoutait qu'elle s'échappa d'une seconde à l'autre avec un prétexte de gentille fille.

La jeune femme buvait ses paroles, infiniment reconnaissante. Plus il babillait, plus elle sentait la pesanteur se dissoudre. Les sons anarchiques reprenaient l'apparence des mélodies entraînantes qu'ils étaient supposés être. Les flash épileptiques devenaient des lumières joueuses qui projetaient un éclairage charmant sur le sourire de Naruto. Hinata absorbait peu à peu cet univers sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait qu'à écouter les inepties de son camarade, se concentrait dessus, faire fit du reste.

Il y avait Gaara en arrière-plan. Le roux avait le visage des mauvais jours, il sirotait quelques chose d'ambré ou de brun ? L'éclairage jouait des tours aux yeux de la brunette. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver effrayant avec son expression grave au milieu du bonheur désordonné de ce décor. Elle dut lui faire face qu'en son interlocuteur cessa de jouer les nurses pour partir saluer des visages inconnus.

Le silence qu'il y avait entre eux était désormais embarrassant. Ca avait quelque chose de peu naturel cette entrevue improvisée quand on savait qu'ils ne se connaissaient que sur le pas d'une porte. Elle triturait ses doigts cherchant en vain une banalité satisfaisante pour noyer ce blanc que la musique n'atténuait en rien.

C'est la femme de cette soirée qui y mit fin. Elle arriva paré dans une robe brillante et lourde qui transformait chacun de ses mouvements en une ondulation de strass. Dans ses mains des flutes débordantes dont le contenu ne cessait d'osciller en direction du sol. Temari, Temari et ses éclats de rire foudroyants, ses talons ahurissants de hauteur, son sens inné du mépris distingué, Temari venait d'apparaître majestueuse au point que tous les convives se poussaient pour lui libérer le passage. Elle embrassa son petit frère sur la joue révélant son teint rosé d'alcool et une odeur de bulles sucrées.

« **Et bien alors ? On ne salut même plus sa grande soeur ?** »

Gaara grogna. Il enlaça brièvement sa soeur, fit un commentaire sur la démesure de ses soirées et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un compliment sur son business florissant. Hinata éprouvait une curiosité malsaine à épier la fratrie. Elle lorgnait les gestes si fluides entre eux, la complicité de leur regard, elle se demandait où ils avaient appris à s'aimer de cette façon ne pouvant s'empêcher de comparer à sa relation avec Hanabi.

Temari ne lui laissa pas le loisir de s'extasier longtemps. Elle se retourna avec dans les yeux cette même sauvage effronterie qu'à leur première rencontre. La blonde placa une flûte entre les mains de la brune et approcha son visage pour être entendue, joueuse :

« **Sympa la robe de gala, je n'en méritais pas temps.** »

 _Touchée._ L'Hyuga maudit les garçons de ne pas l'avoir laissée se rhabiller. Elle eut un rire de convenance, de ceux parfaitement adorables qu'on place souvent en bonne société quand l'alcool rend les maris agressifs au point d'en devenir embarrassants.

Hinata n'avait pas pour habitude de boire à outrance. Elle avait en horreur les femmes qui riaient à gorge déployée une fois libéré de toute pudeur. Elle était en permanence gênée par ses individus qui oubliaient le principe même de bienséance sous l'effet de drogues traditionnelles. La brune avait développé de tactiques scientifiques pour consommer avec une lenteur calculée, éviter tout épisode de perte de contrôle, tout en demeurant toujours son verre à la main, esquissant de partager la jovialité factice des autres.

C'est donc avec un talent insoupçonné qu'elle porta un toast, trempa ses lèvres et goûta avec une satisfaction feinte le goût aigre et sucré du champagne. Elle sentait sur elle, le regard d'arbalète du benjamin. Il la fixait. Elle en était certaine, tout comme elle se doutait qu'il allait comprendre son manège avant tout les autres. Si Hinata avait eu un peu de cran, elle aurait combattu ce regard trop intense pour être honnête, seulement sa profonde inexpérience ne lui en donnait même pas l'idée.

 _Ah, et là vous vous dites comment peut-elle autant écrire alors qu'il ne se passe rien ? je vous comprends mais j'espère que vous commencez à percer le personnage d'Hinata ou du moins à la trouver moins fadasse que dans les premiers chapitres. On en parle de la rivalité Gaara/Naruto ? Vous voulez choisir un camp ? (le jeux sont faits de toute façon) J'espère que mon interprétation du relationnel Hinata-Naruto vous parait cohérente. Le béguin de Gaara devient claire, le pauvre est handicapé face à la forteresse que représente notre héroïne. Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir comment ? Cette soirée, une belle avancée ou un naufrage finalement ? Continuez à me donner votre avis, votre point de vue, ça n'a pas de prix et je vous jure que ça guéri le syndrome de la page blanche._

 _Aimablement vôtre,_

 _Cap'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Note de l'auteur :_

 _Désolé pour cette looooongue absence et un grand merci à vous. Je passais par hasard sur après une période IRL intense et je suis tombée sur vos petits mots qui m'ont donnée envie de remettre la main au clavier. C'est important pour moi alors merci 3, vous êtes mon carburant contre la page blanche !_  
 _Deux mots sur ce chapitre, rédigé à des moments différents il a un aspect décousu je trouve mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et que vos retours seront nombreux. Sans plus attendre ..._

Des odeurs et des couleurs pleuvaient en un audacieux déluge qui noyaient la masse de jeunes adultes et de vieux enfants venus de tous les quartiers pour faire trembler la piste. Sous le talons de femmes enjouées on faisait battre la mesure de quelques musiques aux sonorités latines. Les courbes roulaient, les corps valsaient dans des bras menus ou seul, entraînés par un courant qui les dépassant. Gaara attendait. Il laissait glisser sur lui les titres commerciaux, les merveilles de la pop et les envoutantes voix de starlettes. Il était accoudé sur le bar, ses yeux reluquant au hasard les midinettes pressées sur les estrades. Dans sa main gauche, un verre de gin tonic qu'il remplaçait à intervalle régulier. Dans sa main droite un zippo dont il faisait rouler le couvercle sans même s'en apercevoir.

Enfin, son corps menu reparut. Le roux sentit le délassement de ses muscles, prit conscience qu'il était demeuré crispé cinq bonnes minutes, les muscles bandés, prêt à intervenir. Elle, la brune du palier d'au-dessus, que de grands gaillards rustres s'étaient mis en tête de faire virevolter. Elle n'y allait pas de bon coeur, déclinait de son mieux les invitations mais la masse était plus forte. Elle était comme une enfant luttant en vin contre la marée, regagnant de temps le rivage que constituait le bar pour mieux être happée ensuite par une main enhardie, un groupe de copines confuses. N'importe quoi aurait pu faire ployer cette gracieuse poupée de toute manière.

Mais c'était la dernière fois que la voisine sombrait dans la tempête. Gaara n'était pas aveugle, chaque heure passée ici rendait les mains plus baladeuses, les remontées de la piste de danse plus harassantes, aussi il s'était promis que cette fois il la garderait près de lui. Sur son petit ilot de secours en forme de tabouret et ses bras de garçon dans la force de l'âge comme bouée. Il posa donc gin et zippo sur le comptoir, fit un clin d'oeil à Shikamaru, le barmaid, pour que celui veille sur sa place et franchit les quelques mètres qui le tenait encore éloigné d'Hinata. Le destin voulu que la foule jette la jolie brune contre son torse. Il ne dit rien. Il devinait les joues pivoines plaquées contre sa poitrine. L'odeur de sa voisine lui parvenait faiblement, il aurait voulu la tenir plus proche encore pour identifier plus clairement ce parfum qu'elle portait discrètement.

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la sentit frissonner. Sans doute croyait elle qu'à son tour il allait la précipiter sous les néons, la renvoyait dans l'enfer qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. L'avait-elle seulement reconnu ? Il lisait dans ses yeux baissés une fatigue terrible, il aurait du venir la chercher plus tôt. Mais aurait-elle accepté sa proximité ? La peur qu'elle se débatte avait poussé le roux à attendre, attendre qu'elle s'épuise d'elle-même, s'écroule sur lui comme une proie dans la gueule du loup.

Le garçon recula lentement, de son dos massif il frayait un passage parmi les quelques invités qui stationnaient encore entre la piste et le bar, de longues et odorantes cigarettes aux lèvres. Sa partenaire n'avait même pas chercher à se dégager, calant le rythme de ses pas sur les siens, simplement apaisée par ce rythme qui ne nécessitait pas qu'on la brasse comme un shaker.

Si au début Gaara avait imaginé la poser sur le bar et lui mettre une flute de champagne dans les mains, il en était désormais hors de question. Il était à deux doigts de la ramener si la volonté égoïste de la garder pour lui, toute indolente qu'elle était à présent, n'avait pas été plus forte. Il adressa de nouveau un signe de tête au barmaid et poussa une porte à proximité des vestiaires. Ca allait jaser mais tant pis, Hinata était trop naïve pour connaître le jeu mesquin des rumeurs.

La pièce où il l'avait amenée était en forme demi cercle, un couloir où pendait de multiples rideaux de strass et de velours y conduisait. Sa soeur avait l'habitude de l'appeler son « cercle VIP ». Un endroit connu exclusivement par les employés, son frère et à l'occasion quelques clients privilégiés. Une table ronde était entourée par un sofa de cuir noir et au centre un bac de glaces où deux bouteilles de champagnes attendaient patiemment.

Gaara installa doucement son invitée sur le canapé, laquelle, enfin sortie de sa torpeur, observait avec stupéfaction les lieux. Il se sentit obligé de la rassurer, il aurait haï qu'elle se méprenne sur ses intentions :

« J'ai vu que tu commençais à fatiguer, je me suis dit que tu serais mieux ici. C'est réservé au personnel normalement mais disons qu'il y a des petits privilèges à être le frère de la patronne. »

Il avait essayé de le dire sur un ton enjoué avec un sourire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Pourtant lui aussi était mal à l'aise, nerveux. Il alla fouiller un placard, fuyant son regard de peur d'y trouver un jugement insupportable.

« Merci. »

La voix fluette de la jeune femme était un filet d'eau dans cette salle insonorisée. Le roux se détendit un peu, elle n'était pas fâchée, peut-être pas si angoissée que ça. Peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler tous les deux. Parler sans que ça ne ressemble à une bataille rangée, il voulait dire. Il apporta deux flûtes et d'un geste expert fit sauter le bouchon du premier mousseux avant de servir deux verres raisonnables. Il s'attabla face à elle, épiant rapidement, ce visage de porcelaine à peine maquillé, et la pâleur de ses longs bras que le jais de la robe rendait fantomatiques.

« On peut attendre Naruto ici, je lui envoie un message pour le prévenir, il devrait revenir quand le DJ va commencer à passer de la techno. C'est pas son truc. »

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

Hinata se saisit de sa coupe et en vida la moitié. Gaara ne la connaissait pas mais il savait que ce n'était pas de bon augure. Il avait peur de donner une réponse. Peur de ces grands yeux nacre las qui le torpillaient dejà. Il avala lentement sa salive, se composa une expression de parfaite incompréhension et murmura :

« Faire quoi ? »

Il compris que la brune était ivre quand en voulant poser son verre sur la table elle le renversa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle parut chercher en elle-même la priorité entre le liquide précieux qui frayait à présent de longues rigoles jusqu'au sol et la réponse qu'elle voulait obtenir de son interlocuteur. Gaara choisit pour elle, il retourna au placard pour en sortir un torchon et nettoyer la table. Il tourna vers elle un regard accusateur :

« Tu as bu dans le verre de quelqu'un ? »

« C'est vos affaires ? »

Elle avait regagné le vouvoiement avec hargne, comme un repli défensif abandonné trop vite. Gaara enrageait, il pouvait à loisir sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux il y a quelques minutes et maintenant elle lui opposait de nouveau ce ton de bourgeoise effarouchée. Lui aussi été soul, il ne le savait juste pas encore. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de gin tonic qu'il avait consommé avant de se décider à aller la voir. Il s'était laissé distraire par cette idée acharnée que lui aussi avait le droit à un peu de tendresse, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que Naruto soit l'unique dépositaire de ses sourires francs. Il frappa la table du poing et brisa du même coup la mince assurance d'Hinata.

« Bon sang ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est moi qui veille sur toi ? Moi qui t'aies tirée de ce mauvais pas ? Moi qui t'aie emmenée à l'abri ? C'est si dur que ça de m'accorder une toute petite parcelle de ta confiance ? »

Le rouquin ne le regardait même pas en parlant, il avait les yeux rivés sur le couloir donnant l'impression de penser à voix haute et non de s'adresser à quelqu'un. Recroquevillée contre le dossier, Hinata luttait péniblement contre son ébriété pour ne pas simplement fondre en larmes. Elle ferma les yeux, croyant retrouver un peu de contrôle sur sa propre panique mais se sentit au contraire vaciller sous les effet combinés des cocktails et de la fatigue. Elle inspira lourdement, yeux bien ouverts cette fois. Lentement elle posa une de ses mains froides sur le poing de Gaara resté fermé contre la table. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux trop clairs sur ce garçon dont elle n'avait en toute sincérité aucune idée des intentions et s'appliqua à articuler des mots qui menaçaient de se transformer en sanglots.

« Ne t'énerves pas s'il te plaît, je suis désolée, je ne te connais pas, je suis fatiguée. Ce n'est pas une histoire de confiance, je n'ai pas l'habitude, je ne te connais pas, je ne sais pas,… »

Elle aurait pu s'engluer encore longtemps dans cette lamentation de fille perdue si la seconde main de Gaara n'était pas venue recouvrir la sienne. Pour la première fois, la brune plongea réellement ses yeux dans celui du roux. Pour la première fois, et ce malgré le faible éclairage de la pièce, elle décela dans ce turquoise pur la douceur des regrets. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder parce que Gaara aurait été incapable de s'excuser avec des mots. Hinata comprenait dans ce regard chargé de sens l'absence de danger et s'apaisait. La seule personne avec qui elle pouvait échanger de telles oeillades était sa soeur, aussi accorda-t-elle beaucoup de crédit à ce qu'elle lisait dans l'infini tranquillité de ces iris.

Elle le voyait avec des yeux neufs, enfin débarrassée des milles manières inculquées par son passé. Elle voyait les contours de son visage : la façon dont sa mâchoire carrée s'exhibait d'elle-même quand il serrait les dents, la ligne très droite de son nez et ses lèvres gercées et rougies. Mais plus que voir, la jeune adulte sentait. Elle sentait la pression de cette main d'homme avec des cales dans les paumes et une tiédeur exquise.

Hinata n'avait pas peur. Hinata ne sentait pas de menace, Hinata sentait au contraire croître en elle un sérénité rare. Elle se sentait protégée. En temps normal chaque contact était une épreuve abrupte parce qu'inconnue. Des gestes tendres, elle ne se rappelait que des mains de sa professeure de danse coiffant ses cheveux en chignon avec une douceur de mère.

Malgré elle, Hinata déglutit. Elle était encore assez lucide pour savoir que si la situation avait les apparences du bien, ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Elle voulut en avoir le coeur net. Elle humecta ses lèvres, son regard encore vissé dans celui du rouquin.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix ne contenait plus la méfiance précédemment avancée, au contraire la sincérité en adoucissait la tonalité. Gaara hésita longtemps. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, masquant à son interlocutrice à quel point il était affecté par cette petite voix innocente. Le temps s'étira. Hinata attendait et la patience dont elle faisait preuve rappelait à Gaara combien sa réponse était importante. Mais s'en rappellerait-elle seulement ? Comment savoir le degré de son ivresse ? Lui-même avait l'impression de laisser son sang-froid habituel lui échapper. Il ouvrit la bouche une fois sans trouver de bonnes formulations. Il réessaya encore offrant sans doute un spectacle comique. Il en vint à la conclusion qu'il ne saurait donner une autre forme à la vérité que les mots tels qu'il les pensait. Il resserra son emprise sur la main gracile de la petite brune pour se donner du courage et put sentir le frisson qui hérissa la chaire de cette dernière.

« Parce que je t'aime bien, parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me détestes, parce que j'ai pensé que si je t'aidais peut-être que tu arrêterais de me regarder comme le diable. »

Il avait baissé les yeux. Il délivrait ces mots graves avec le lexique excessif d'un gamin en faute. Hinata ne cilla pas, laissant le sens puis la compréhension imprégnait son esprit. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne pensait rien de cette déclaration. La lumière se fit : elle se moquait des raisons du garçon. La brune n'avait pas le temps de lui expliquer comment et pourquoi sa vie l'avait rendue hermétique à la nouveauté, aux interactions, inapte socialement pour être bref. D'ailleurs lui non plus n'avait pas de temps à gaspiller au récit de ces saloperies qui jonchent les vies humaines, qui n'ont de valeur que la manière dont nous les surmontons. En vérité, le seul indicateur qui la passionnait dans ces paroles, c'était les nuances de sa voix, les expressions choisies.

Hinata était observatrice. Sa nature et son éducation s'accordait sur ce point. Toujours soucieuse de bien faire, Hinata avait appris à lire tous les silences et à anticiper les désirs de son entourage. On la traitait de fille timide, de femme de peu de mots mais, à dire vrai, la brune n'avait simplement pas tellement besoin de dialogue pour comprendre et interagir.

Délicatement, elle retira sa main de celle de Gaara. La panique qu'elle insémina dans le vert pâlissant de ses yeux fut immédiate. La Hyuga croisa ses bras sur la table et sans lâcher son voisin du regard annonça avec une voix très douce rendue ferme par un verre de trop.

« Considérons que c'est un nouveau départ alors. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire. Le roux aurait pu flanché sous la joie excitée que fit naître ce sourire. Il aurait souhaité être victorieux mais la gravité naturelle que dégageait son vis-à-vis lui en fit passer l'envie. Il se contraint à s'asseoir face à elle après avoir repoussé les deux flutes loin d'eux. Il aurait voulu être happé une dernière fois dans ses iris clairs, faire renaître un autre sourire sur ses lèvres mais l'étudiante avait le regard rivés sur un point invisible visiblement en pleine rêverie.

« Il faut que tu me ramènes à la maison, j'ai encore du travail. »

C'est partagé qu'il acquiesça. Naruto fut momentanément oublié et il offrit un bras bienvenue à la brune, l'aida à trouver et enfiler son manteau et l'entraina dans le Paris nocturne. Ils n'échangèrent plus de paroles. Gaara était heureux de l'avoir accrochée à son bras, enfin détendue, heureux de ne plus la sentir nerveuse et fuyante. Il savait d'expérience que tout ce qui est bon est bref, alors il s'attachait à apprécier l'intégrité de ce moment. Il gravait dans sa mémoire le bruit de ses talons sur le pavé, la façon dont elle crispait sa prise lorsque les phares d'une voiture les éclairaient, le ciel noir et pollué de Paris qui commençait à s'éclaircir. Tout, tout était important.

Hinata quant à elle, s'était donnée comme objectif de ne pas penser. Depuis qu'elle avait pris les rênes de la situation, par on ne sait trop quel miracle - qu'elle attribuait par ailleurs généreusement à l'alcool - elle était comme une funambule. Jusqu'ici elle avait lâché prise et laissé ses sens et son intuition la guider. Elle ne saurait que demain à quel point toute cette soirée n'avait été qu'une erreur. Oh, elle pourrait peut-être en rectifier certaines choses, mais la conviction que ses rapports avec le voisin avaient changé s'imposait.

Ca aurait pu s'arrêter là. Ca aurait du s'arrêter là ?

Les choses sont ainsi faites que c'est lorsqu'elles devraient ou pourraient qu'elles restent en suspensions dans les airs. Elles deviennent un moment intimement complexe. Elles deviennent des petits fragments brillants qu'on pioche au hasard dans les palais de nos mémoires.

La marche leur avait fait du bien. Elle avait ôté à Gaara cette impression fugace que son sang bouillait et qu'il allait s'embraser pour un mot ou une idée. Doucement, l'angoisse et l'assurance qui embrouillaient l'esprit si calme de l'héritière s'étaient consumées. Le silence entre eux n'étaient pas embarrassant, les bras d'Hinata fermement agrippés à lui peut-être un peu plus. Mais après tout ils n'en étaient plus à ce genre de détails ce soir.

Voir la porte de leur immeuble leur arracha simultanément le même soupir et ils se regardèrent entre gêne et amusement. Leurs raisons différées pourtant. Hinata était en proie à un grand apaisement, elle allait pouvoir tourner la page de cette curieuse soirée, retrouver son misérable studio qu'elle commençait à affectionner malgré tout. Gaara était presque déçu, il aurait voulu que cette marche arrête le temps encore un peu, il était maintenant lucide mais ça ne l'empêchait de savourer l'étrange fierté d'avoir la plus jolie fille à son bras.

Dans l'entrée, il se racla la gorge nerveux :

« Tu aimes le jasmin alors ? »

Hinata tendit vers lui ses iris nacres, un néant de douceur qui le fixait incertain.

« Oui, en fait c'est l'odeur que j'aime beaucoup. L'air des grandes espaces me manque ici. »

Un once de nostalgie avaient pénétraient ses yeux désormais rivés sur les délicates fleurs blanches. C'est vrai qu'ici, dans le Paris noir et grouillant, elle ne retrouvait pas la fraîcheur et la lumière du vaste domaine du manoir. Même la lune et les étoiles étaient devenus des visiteurs ponctuels dans le ciel opaque de la capitale. Une pression de la main de Gaara contre son bras toujours blotti contre lui lui arracha un hoquet et elle se retira de l'étreinte du même coup. Le rouquin frissonna aussi de sentir le contact froid laissé par son absence. Il ne chercha pas à la retenir, simplement à capter son regard apeuré avant de dire d'une voix apaisante qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

« Quand j'étais petit, on avait un grand jardin d'orangers, je préférais le printemps quand toutes les fleurs étaient écloses, j'aimais l'odeur. »

La brune lui offrit un petit sourire avant de prendre la direction des escaliers. Gaara restait immobile hypnotisé par cette silhouette découpée dans l'obscurité du hall encore éteint. La jeune femme se retourna un pied sur la troisième marche.

« Bonne nuit Gaara. »

Il cligna des yeux enjamba en deux pas la distance pour laquelle il lui en avait fallu dix, attrapa sa main prudemment. Comme il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe, comme il redoutait de la voir s'évaporer, elle et ce flash de sa lumière qu'elle déniait finalement lui accordé.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait attendre Naruto ensemble ? Il m'a dit qu'il rentrait bientôt et qu'il comptait dormir ici, la compagnie de Gus est divertissante mais je risque de tomber de sommeil tout seul. »

Mensonge. Il se retenait de se mordre l'intérieur des joues. Elle le savait bien qu'il mentait, il n'avait pas touché son téléphone depuis la seconde où ils étaient ensemble. Elle jugea ce visage très pâle où un kanji rouge sang barrait le front. Hinata se demanda à quel moment on pouvait avoir l'audace de se tatouer à cet endroit. C'est drôle comme tout chez ce garçon la rebutait et comme à la fois l'expression presque implorante de ses traits et le charme de ses yeux d'un vert si rare le rendaient en même temps inoffensif.

« Je ne devrais pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail, murmura-t-elle. »

De la deuxième marche, elle le surplombait de quelques centimètres et la déception qu'elle lut sur sa moue lui parut intolérable. Il ressemblait tellement à un petit garçon ce soir ou à quelqu'un qui perd prise et Hinata n'était que trop familière de ce sentiment pour ne pas éprouver de compassion.

« Je bois toujours un thé avant de dormir, c'est une habitude qui est devenu une sorte de rituel. Je ne trouverais jamais le sommeil sans. Tu as du thé chez toi ? »

Les yeux du roux brillèrent.

« Oui ! Au jasmin d'ailleurs. »

On a qu'une vie. C'est l'enseignement que Gaara avait tiré des égarements de son existence. Plus il était tombé bas, plus ce mantra lui était revenu. Il fallait avoir vu la lumière au bout du tunnel pour comprendre le sens de ces mots. Leur poids aussi, la pression qu'ils exerçaient sur chaque action entreprise.

Personne n'est libre. C'était peut-être la sagesse d'Hinata. Celle de voir qu'au-delà des codes rigides de sa famille qui étaient les barreaux bien réels de son avenir, chacun était emmêlé dans la toile complexe de ses relations et de ses devoirs.

La brune tendit doucement une main en direction de la joue du garçon qui lui faisait face. Elle effleura à peine le haut de sa pommette gauche mais le frisson qui parcourut simultanément leur deux corps les paralysa. Les grandes orbes pales s'écarquillèrent, un glapissement animal remonta sa gorge et Hinata s'enfuit dans les escaliers en courant.

Gaara l'aurait suivi. Sans rire, il n'allait pas la laisser filer maintenant. La princesse du cinquième étage n'avait pas le droit de le planter là comme le dernier des chiens. Il lui aurait couru après aurait tambouriné à sa porte toute la nuit durant si cela avait été nécessaire.

Mais non.

Il n'en ferait rien car au même moment la porte d'entrée restée fermée derrière lui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Des rires mâles et femmes emmêlés dans une cacophonie chaleureuse lui parvinrent avant que la voix de Naruto ne rugisse :

« Alors la petite Hinata ? Elle te plait pas hein ? »

Il n'entendit pas les moqueries de sa soeur qui se joignait à son meilleur ami, son regard était prisonnier de la cage d'escalier où la voisine venait de disparaître.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Claroush** : Merci c'est vraiment adorable de dire ça, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

 **Cicidy** : J'aime beaucoup ton analyse d'Hinata parce que je la partage aussi, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir réussi à faire passer cette perception que j'en aie dans cette fiction. Merci pour ta review ! Ahah j'espère que le final te convient !

* * *

Trois quartiers d'orange, un café noir serré, une tranche de pain complet avec six demi-tomates cerise disposées symétriquement pulpe de face et un brin de menthe négligemment posé sur le bord de l'assiette en céramique blanche traversée d'arabesques couleur saumon : clic. La photo fut agrémentée d'un filtre orangé et d'un gif « healthy » dont le lettrage fluorescent se balançait invariablement de droite à gauche. Sur le cellulaire de sept pouces de long où deux mains s'agitaient pour parfaire le cliché la touche envoie fut bientôt pressée.

La propriétaire était à l'image de son petit déjeuner un modèle d'exactitude : un mètre et soixante-huit centimètres pour cinquante-cinq kilos de chair musclée. Une silhouette fuselée mise en valeur par un pantalon en toile taupe qui s'évasait sur des escarpins dont le cuir brun traçait un lançage complexe qui remontait jusqu'à la moitié de ses tibias alors qu'un cache-cœur blanc orné de fins liserées gris sur des manches amples et les contours du corsage. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur qu'encadrait deux longues mèches chocolat quand le reste de sa chevelure tenaient en deux buns parfaits, bien centré sur son minois un nez très fin et droit qui lui donnait un air sérieux malgré elle et des pommettes hautes qui la rajeunissaient considérablement. Elle avait des lèvres rosées qu'elle n'étirait que pour adresser un sourire éclatant à l'objectif mais surtout de grands yeux noisette en amande avec des cils immenses.

Tenten était une très jolie jeune femme.

Avec sa peau toujours bronzée même pendant les hivers les plus rigoureux et sa manière gracieuse de se mouvoir à la façon d'un chat, elle s'entourait sans se forcer d'une aura envoûtante. Pourtant elle n'avait pris conscience de l'aspect fonctionnel de son physique il y a seulement quelques mois.

Tenten descendait d'une petite famille émigrée il y a deux générations qui avait transformé l'annexe de son épicerie en dojo à la naissance de la petite dernière. Elle avait grandi sur des tapis, fascinée de voir ses parents affairés dans des travaux qui n'en finissait plus. Elle avait été la première élève de ces lieux, collectionnant des souvenirs précieux où son père lui transmettait ce qu'il nommait son héritage ancestral. Tenten était une petite fille au naturel borné mais bienveillant, on avait rarement vu dans ce quartier de Paris une fille aussi dévoué à sa famille. La brune avait toujours obéi sans broncher aux directives de ses parents. Ainsi, si elle pouvait se conduire en vrai peste dans les établissements scolaires qu'elle fréquentait, ça ne l'empêchait jamais de ramener les bulletins qui rendaient ses parents si fiers. La suite avait coulé de source : une classe préparatoire commerce et l'école renommée qui s'en suivait. Initialement ses parents espéraient qu'elle reprendrait l'entreprise familiale mais une fille si brillante… On ne peut pas la cantonner au comptoir d'une épicerie si ? Jusqu'ici Tenten avait toujours donné un coup de main au magasin et au dojo en parallèle de ses études, ça aurait pu continuer toute la vie. Tenten n'avait pas d'ambition, vivre pour toujours avec sa famille était probablement l'avenir le plus reluisant qu'elle s'était imaginée.

La donne avait changé quand elle avait rencontré M. Maïto.

Il lui avait fait une vraie sale impression en entrant dans la salle. Il portait un costard vert pétant et un cravate orange rayée rose et avait ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied violent. Elle se rappelait avoir discrètement jeté un œil à ses chaussures s'attendant à trouver des bouts ronds pour compléter l'attirail du bouffon. M. Maïto ne parlait pas, il criait. Il avait beau avoir un diapo derrière lui, ses digressions et sa tendance à choisir des anecdotes bien trop personnelles, rendait son cours inbitable. Cet homme qui portait la coupe au bol comme une provocation au bon goût l'avait dégoûté en treize minutes et sept secondes. A cet instant précis, la brune avait rangé son ordinateur, son bloc et son quatre-couleurs dans la petite mallette en cuir qu'elle traînait partout avec elle. Elle s'était levée sous le regard terrorisé de ses pairs et avait commencé à descendre les escaliers, bien décidée à ne pas gaspiller une seconde supplémentaire de son temps. Alors qu'elle arrivait en bas de l'escalier, le clown avec une rapidité qui lui avait arraché un hoquet s'était planté devant elle. Il mesurait au moins un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, un détail qui lui avait échappé depuis le onzième rang. Tente avait rageusement serré les dents. Les yeux noirs surmontaient de sourcils ridiculement énormes la dévisageait hostilement.

« Mademoiselle Mitashi, les pauses pipi attendent la fin de mon cours. La jeunesse ne connaît aucune incontinence ! »

Si Tenten avait d'abord fait le calcul de le contourner sans préavis, la grossièreté manifeste et le fait qu'il connaisse déjà son nom la pétrifia. Ce boulet couleur arbre de noël croyait-il sérieusement jouir de la moindre autorité ? La brune savait que l'autorité découler du respect et très clairement un millénaire n'aurait pas suffi à ce vieillard en pleine crise de la quarantaine pour obtenir le sien. De plus, les ricanements des autres élèves commençaient à s'élever dans son dos. Tenten n'en connaissait que très peu et aurait préféré rester transparente encore quelques semaines.

« Je ne vais pas aux toilettes Monsieur. Je quitte votre cours, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Cet aplomb, Tenten était née avec. A cinq ans elle ne baissait les yeux devant personnes. A dix, elle coupait les cheveux de Sarah qui « devait honorait son pari », à quinze elle expliquait à sa prof d'arts plastiques que citer des gens morts en permanence n'est pas glorifiant mais glauque à un certain stade, à vingt elle faisait pleurer M. Maïto. Oui, c'est exactement ce qui se passa, cet homme aux épaules qui faisaient le double des siennes fondit en larmes. Pas les yeux humides non, un torrent de liquide salé qui n'en finissait plus de trempé son visage disgrâcieux. Il eut même le culot d'appuyer une main sur l'épaule de son élève pour équilibrer sa silhouette agitée de sanglots bruyants.

« Quelle cruauté ! De toute ma carrière j'ai rarement rencontré une jeune femme aussi rayonnante que méchante ! »

On nageait en plein délire. Tenten en était embarrassée pour lui. Elle devinait les dizaines de smartphones, caméra activée qui enregistrait l'absurde de la scène. Bon sang, qui était ce type ? Son poste d'enseignant dans la première école de commerce national il l'avait eu dans un paquet de lessive ? Tenten souffla fort et essaya de dégager la main étrangère mais la prise était ferme. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle savait reconnaître lorsque quelqu'un utilisait sa force et c'est clairement le cas. Elle releva les yeux, le professeur était en train d'essuyer larmes et morve dans la manche gauche de son immonde costume.

« Je suis désolé d'en arriver là Mademoiselle Mitashi mais cet établissement met un point d'honneur à favoriser les bonnes relations. »

Il relâcha enfin sa prise et commença à se diriger vers son bureau le dos courbé dans une attitude misérable. Tenten n'osait plus s'éclipser, son instinct lui disait que ça risquait de sentir le roussi dans quelques minutes. Et puis, pour être honnête, le degré de loufoquerie de ce type bien qu'il soit excédant commençait sérieusement à attiser sa curiosité. Dos à ses élèves, Gaï Maïto, de son nom complet, brassé des feuilles et agitait un stylo.

« AHAHAH. »

L'amphithéâtre manqua un battement. La légende raconte que deux élèves perdirent connaissance.

L'enseignant venait de se retourner dans un saut demi-tour parfait, mains vers le ciel et son rire tonitruant atteignait même les dernières rangées où trois soulards récupérés comme ils pouvaient se secouèrent éberlués. Les yeux noisette de Tenten s'étaient agrandis. Le mot atterré n'aurait pas pu exprimer la moitié de ce qu'elle éprouvait.

« Vous avez cru que j'avais de la peine hein ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas chers élèves le cœur de votre sensei est aussi imprenable que son corps : une véritable forteresse »

A ce stade les étudiants ne rigolaient même plus, ils filmaient dans un silence hypnotisé. Tenten se demandait si ce one-man show n'était finalement pas un événement surprise de l'école, une grosse blague d'une administration qui voulait la jouer « plus cool ».

« Vous ! »

Tenten frissonna l'index accusateur de ce dingue était désormais pointé sur elle.

« Puisque mon cours n'est pas « intéressant », vous allez me faire des tours de l'école jusqu'à la fin du dit cours qui est dans… Deux heures et seize minutes ! Parfait si vous partez maintenant ce petit jogging de deux heures devrait faire un échauffement convenable. Vous en profiterez pour réfléchir à la définition du mot intéressant. »

Ok. Ce type sortait de l'hôpital psychiatrique.

« Monsieur il en est hors-de-question je n'ai même pas de tenue de sport. »

« Mademoiselle Mitashi, faites preuve de jugeote. Vous voyez cette feuille ? C'est votre exclusion définitive de l'établissement. Vous comprenez ? Au trot jeune femme maintenant. »

L'ahuri brandissait effectivement un papier officiel qu'il agitait dans sa direction. L'enflure. Tenten jeta sa mallette, fit passer le pull en laine bordeaux par-dessus ses épaules et défit soigneusement les lacets de ses bottines montantes dont les trois centimètres de talon risquaient de devenir handicapant. En chaussettes et débardeur blanc, le regard plus sombre qu'un après-midi d'orage la jeune femme fit claquer la porte avec fracas derrière elle. Derrière la porte, la voix de ce malade résonnait :

« Allez les enfants avec moi ! Les 4P du marketing et on donne de la voix ! »

Elle eut un petit sourire amer. Plutôt courir cent bornes que d'entendre encore un mot de sa bouche.

Tenten se remémorait cette première rencontre pensivement en mordant dans sa tartine improvisée. C'est vrai que cette course lui avait donné le temps de réfléchir. A midi pétante le professeur l'attendait devant la porte les bras croisés. Il ne lui avait reparlé ni de son attitude, ni de cette sanction absurde. Au lieu de ça il l'avait immédiatement questionné sur son niveau en art martial arguant que ses yeux ne le trompaient jamais sur ces choses-là. Il s'était passionné pour son histoire de fille d'épicière rompue à des dizaines de techniques différentes depuis l'âge où d'autres apprennent encore à lire. De son côté Tenten avait découvert que son vis-à-vis n'avait pas usurpé sa place au sein de l'école. Il était de loin le marketer le plus brillant à qui elle aie eu affaire, il lui parlé de la publicité sur les réseaux sociaux comme si cet outil lui était plus familier qu'aux jeunes auxquels il enseignait. Leur entrevue s'était terminée sur une promesse de l'aider si elle se décider à faire du dojo familial _the place to be_. Plus tard ce soir-là, Tenten avait ouvert les diaporamas de M. Maïto et avait eu la surprise de découvrir qu'en supprimant les couleurs criardes, le contenu était bel et bien la plus belle synthèse du marketing qu'elle ait pu lire. Les principes étaient expliqués clairement, les exemples choisis faisaient écho à un actualité familière de tous et plus important il existait bien une cohérence globale qui rendait les notions les plus complexes parfaitement digeste. Tenten s'était rappelé les mots qu'avaient choisi Neji quand elle l'avait eu au téléphone : « Tu sais Tenten être brillant dans cette société c'est souvent être un marginal. ». Elle avait alors ri au nez de son petit ami, lui qui était la parfaite antithèse de ce qu'il venait d'avancer.

Elle avala les dernières gouttes de l'expresso et s'attela au nettoyage du petit-déjeuner. On était seulement samedi matin, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait deux séances d'entraînement à filmer pour les followers du dojo. Elle mettrait surement en ligne la recette de ramen qu'elle prévoyait de se faire à déjeuner puis elle irait adopter une bestiole. Elle s'était montrée réticente quand Gaï – il s'appeler par leur prénom maintenant qu'ils passaient des nuits à plancher sur le plan de communication du dojo – lui avait soumis cette idée, expliquant que toute personnalité à sa mascotte. Et non, le joker du poisson rouge n'était pas envisageable, « la mascotte reflète la personnalité de son propriétaire, tu penses au message que tu envoies à la jeunesse ? ». Tenten avait fini par accepter de se rendre au refuge le plus proche, pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Elle aurait bien entraîné Neji, ça aurait eu le mérite d'être drôle comme sortie si seulement le Hyuga n'avait pas en horreur les animaux domestiques. Elle s'était rabattue sur la cadette du garçon : Hinata Hyuga, la fille la plus effacée qu'il lui fut donner de rencontrer, ce qui n'empêchait pas Tenten de la trouver adorable. La benjamine était si facile à charrier, la jeune femme ne se lassait pas jouer avec sa naïveté et ses rougissements incontrôlables.

Ceci-dit son invité ne serait pas là avant deux heures de l'après-midi et elle avait largement de quoi occuper son temps d'ici là.

Des vibrations incessantes troublaient les songes d'une autre brune. Elle s'agitait mollement pour tenter d'arrêter ce son insupportable. Elle faisait glisser ses paumes sur les draps en vain et refusait d'ouvrir les yeux de peur que la lumière l'assassina d'un seul coup. Seule la sensation de plis qui roulaient de son majeur à son auriculaire lui parvenait malgré ses efforts. Dans un grognement vaincu elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses avant-bras. La lumière du velux mal fermé failli la forcer à les refermer aussi sec et elle fit un effort de volonté conséquent pour rester concentrée sur son premier objectif. L'écran tactile illuminée continuait de se déplacer à l'angle gauche du lit menaçant de tomber. L'Hyuga s'en saisie vivement décrochant simultanément. Un éclair de douleur traversa son crâne et à son état comateux succéda une violente nausée.

« Hinata ?! Bon sang je peux pas croire que je suis en train de faire ça ! Le devoir surveillé commence dans quinze minutes ! Naruto m'a tout expliqué, saute dans un pantalon, je suis en stationnement interdit en bas de chez toi ! »

Hinata reconnut la voix de Kiba et essaya d'assimiler les informations pour formuler une réponse cohérente c'était sans compter sur le bip de fin de communication. La soirée, l'alcool, Gaara… elle sentit distinctement le liquide sanguin gagner ses pommettes. Le devoir, vite, de l'eau, pas le temps de réfléchir. Ces brèves injonctions traversées le cerveau de la brune qui se rua en titubant vers la salle de bain. C'était une mauvaise idée de courir en sautant du lit et surtout dans sa condition. La myriade d'étoiles blanches qui tourbillonnaient dans le miroir ne trompait personne. C'était aussi une mauvaise idée d'avoir dépassé les quatre verres quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, l'acide remonta sa gorge et vint maculée la céramique blanche d'une matière ocre grumeleuse. Elle ouvrit en grand le robinet et porta l'eau à son visage, tentant de se ressaisir et de nettoyer les dégats. Enfiler un pantalon n'avait jamais ressemblé à un tel parcours du combattant, elle attrapa rageusement une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux – Hanabi s'était permise d'ajouter sa touche personnelle au dressing qu'emmenait sa sœur. Alors qu'elle prenait un bain de bouche au dentifrice, définitivement trop à la bourre pour faire mieux, elle attachait agilement les sept boutons d'un chemisier bleu marine, là encore elle renonça à fermer le dernier. Elle glissa ses pieds dans une paire de sandale au cuir claire et s'enfonça dans l'escalier. Elle dévalait les marches le cœur battant, redoutant à chaque instant de perdre l'équilibre et de se briser le coup quelques paliers plus bas. Et ça faillit bien arriver sur le palier suivant si une main large et étrangement familière ne l'avait pas rattrapé par le bassin.

Les yeux nacre s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant ce visage pâle et froid, cette crinière rouge emmêlée et ces yeux d'un bleu si doux qui exprimait la même surprise qu'elle. Le temps se suspendit alors que son voisin manœuvrait pour la stabiliser sur le palier. Il y parvint et s'apprêtait manifestement à dire quelque chose quand un cri leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée « Hinata ! ». L'interpellée sembla recevoir un deuxième sceau de froide et après un regard d'excuse s'élança de nouveau dans la cage d'escalier. Elle sauta dans les bras de Kiba plus qu'elle ne le salua. Elle était rarement aussi familière mais l'adrénaline combinée aux relents de cette soirée d'excès la désinhibait. Les yeux humides et ces bras encerclant fermement le torse de son ami, Hinata baragouinait un plaidoyer d'excuses, de remerciements et de supplications. Le rouge aux joues, le brun n'osait même pas lui crier dessus, il maugréait de se dépêcher la pressant contre lui pour l'entraîner fermement vers le véhicule dont les feux d'arrêt d'urgence clignotaient comme un appel à la compassion au flic un peu trop zélé qui passerait par ici.

Il assit une brune encore confuse sur le ciel passager faisant de son mieux pour ne pas notifier la tenue… inhabituelle de sa camarade de khôlle. Il attacha la ceinture du joli zombie que la position assise avait considérablement calmé. En jetant un œil à l'heure par-dessus le compteur la colère le reprit et il commença à crier plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose un véritable laïus concernant la débilité des jeunes qui boivent à quelques mois des concours. De son côté Hinata ne disait plus un mot fixant la route derrière la pare-brise, elle pâlissait de plus en plus. Kiba était bien au-dessus des limitations de vitesse en centre-ville, la petite Clio s'ébrouait à chaque bosse mais le garçon ne le notifiait même plus. Déjà trois minutes qu'il la réprimandait et toujours aucune réponse ce qui ajoutait à son agacement général. Un feu rouge leur barrant le passage, il freina brusquement et se retourna vers elle :

« Tu m'écoutes ?! Dis quelque chose pour ta défense au moins ! »

En voyant le visage de son amie plus blanc que la neige et la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient dangereusement vidés de son âme, Kiba pâlit à son tour. Il se jeta sur la portière opposée qu'il ouvrit à la volée poussant le corps de la brune dans la même direction. « Pas dans la voiture ! » rugit-il en même temps. Et Hinata rendit cette fois une bile noire vaguement dilué par l'eau qu'elle s'était efforcée de boire avant de quitter l'appartement. Son sauveur se prit la tête dans les mains avant de les abattre contre le klaxon pendant que la fille « la plus sérieuse de la promo » dégobillait ce qu'il lui restait de poison sur le bas-côté.

Une fois de retour en position assise et la portière claquée, Hinata ferma les yeux, priant pour que sa taille réduise et qu'elle devienne aussi minuscule qu'une puce, non aussi minuscule qu'un atome tout compte fait. Le conducteur avait maintenant un visage fermé et roulait cette fois en dessous des limitations.

« Il y a des mouchoirs et de l'eau dans la boîte à gants. »

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il lui adressa du trajet et l'Hyuga se nettoya comme elle put refusant toutefois de prendre le risque d'absorber quoique ce soit. Lorsqu'il gara la voiture et vint cherchée l'ingénue il arborait toujours ce visage fermé. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la salle en silence, Kiba n'osait plus la forcer à courir et refusait de l'abandonner. L'enceinte était toujours aussi menaçante les samedis matin, il n'y avait après tout personne à part les préparationnaires et la chaleur que produisait une soixantaine de cerveaux en action pendant quatre heures. Avant qu'ils ouvrent la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait la salle du devoir, Kiba l'arrêta et lui tendit une boîte blanche et verte, il extra une plaquette de gélules marrons en mangea deux et lui redonna le reste.

« Pas plus de trois gélules, ça devrait atténuer les effets de la gueule de bois au moins le temps du DS. »

Il inspira et poussa le battant de bois.

La salle était pleine, l'enseignante en charge de la surveillance les foudroya du regard, elle avait déjà commencé à distribuer les copies. Hinata devint cramoisie en voyant les regards curieux, avides et choqués de ses camarades. Elle voyait bien qu'elle concentrait toute l'attention à elle seule. Kiba avait déjà des antécédents, pas elle. Pire, pour la première fois de sa scolarité elle portait une jupe blanche courte jambes nues alors que la température oscillait entre cinq et huit degré Celsius à l'extérieur. Elle tira dessus mais ce geste malheureux ne fit qu'accentuer ce qu'elle pressentait. Kiba tenait sa main, ce n'est pas un geste tendre puisqu'il l'avait presque traînée dans les couloirs mais il suffisait de voir la scène dans sa globalité pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait. L'étrange duo essoufflé en retard à un devoir surveillé de mathématiques, main dans la main, Hinata rougissante et pour la première fois dans une tenue qui épousait les formes de son corps au lieu de les camoufler. La brune était à un cheveu de faire un malaise et c'est Kiba qui une fois encore la traîna à une place au premier rang tout en s'excusant copieusement pour eux deux auprès de l'examinatrice. Il l'assit presque de force et posa sur sa table gélules, bic, mine de bois, gomme et un bloc de copies double. Il repassa son sac ouvert sur son épaule et avant de s'éclipser lui glissa dans un murmure :

« Tu n'imagines même pas la dette que tu viens de contracter Hyuga. »

Le sang de la brune se glaça. Il ne l'appelait plus comme ça depuis qu'ils avaient passé leur première khôlle ensemble l'année dernière. Même après les trois comprimés magiques du brun le devoir ressembla à une séance de torture. Hinata avait beau avoir des facilités quand elle était seule face à l'énoncé, elle sentait les regards ostensiblement indiscrets des autres sur elle. Quelle plaie. Il fallait qu'elle parte avant les autres, s'enfuit et se terre chez elle où cachée sous les draps elle pourrait donner libre cours à sa honte. Cette issue lui redonna du courage. La situation pouvait bel et bien empirée et elle ne voulait pas savoir à quel point. Elle fit craquer deux gélules de plus sous ses dents, attrapa le sujet, bien décidée à en découdre au moins trente minutes avant la fin. Elle eut l'impression d'être laborieuse, d'ailleurs son propre comportait au moins trois ratures, un comble pour une étudiante qui n'en laissait jamais une seule en temps normal. Cependant à onze heure trente, elle frappa trois fois les huit pages de devoir sur son bureau, se leva et marcha mécaniquement jusqu'au bureau de Kurenai. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer le sifflement enjoué d'un Shikamaru Nara qui les mains croisées derrière son crâne et les jambes détendus saluait la performance en tant que major officiel en maths – où la jupe ? Elle tressaillit et pressa le pas esquivant la remarque acerbe de Kurenai concernant la qualité visuelle de la copie. Elle était sauvée. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Une autre porte s'ouvrit une dizaine de mètres plus loin et la voix basse et enthousiaste d'une fille de la salle voisine lui parvint :

« Hinata ! Ouah t'es drêlement bien habillée aujourd'hui ! Attends-moi, je viens de terminer, c'est vraiment de la tarte le sujet de Lyon. »

Hinata consentit à se retourner vers son interlocutrice. Sakura Haruno, une fille plus mince que la nature ne l'autorisait était enroulée dans une parka beige qui mettait en valeur cette teinture rose pâle dont elle avait fait sa signature. Elle pressait le pas dans la direction et dans le même temps reconnu le pas traînant de Shikamaru qui se rapprochait de la porte où la fille aux yeux clairs était appuyée. Elle frissonna, elle était de nouveau cernée. Dieu, elle aurait tué pour cinq minutes de répit supplémentaires. A court d'idées, elle commença à s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers la sortie jetant par-dessus son épaule :

« Je suis désolée j'ai rendez-vous, il faut vraiment que je me dépêche. »

Elle laissa une Sakura pantoise qui s'était arrêtée les sourcils froncés. Il n'y avait pas que la tenue de la brune qui détonnait aujourd'hui, son attitude aussi. A côté d'elle, mains dans les poches, Shikamaru adressa un regard malicieux à la rose.

« On se demande quel genre de rendez-vous hein ? »

Les deux échangèrent un coup d'œil complice et pouffèrent en même temps. Ici comme ailleurs, les commérages allaient toujours bon train.

Trop secouée pour s'imaginer les retombées finales de cette sombre matinée, Hinata continuait de courir. Elle avait pris la décision de ne s'arrêter que lorsqu'elle estimerait avoir mis une distance raisonnable entre elle et le lycée. Les rues interminables et la sensation que ses jambes allaient lâcher ne la quittait pas. L'Hyuga avait l'impression d'être dans un de ces cauchemars où on passe la nuit à courir après quelque chose ou plus précisément ici fuir quelque chose. Sa gorge bien sèche et l'odeur suffocante du bitume détrompait cette hypothèse. Elle finit par faire une pause une centaine de mètre plus loin, à bout de souffle et d'énergie. Les mains sur ses genoux elle tentait lamentablement de récupérer un peu d'oxygène. Un méchant point de côté commençait à la lancer du côté droit.

Il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commençait : la soirée, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, le devoir, les autres… elle massa ses tempes, sentant que l'enchevêtrement complexe des événements allait lui donner du fil à retordre et du grain à moudre en ce qui concernait les autres étudiants. Il fallait absolument qu'elle récupère pour commencer. Elle se remit en marche, tête haute, joues roses, concentrée sur son premier objectif : rejoindre l'appartement

* * *

Yoo,

Ça fait un bail n'est-ce pas ? En plus je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews sur le dernier chapitre (je suis indigne de votre fidélité, mille excuses). Mais je ne vais pas vous embêter avec une vie IRL peu trépidante qui m'éloigne de mes responsabilités ici. Je vous présente un septième chapitre que j'ai écrit sourire aux lèvres et j'espère que s'est partagé à la lecture.

C'est votre avis qui me remotive et me donne envie d'écrire alors j'ai quelques questions : au niveau de la longueur des chapitres est-ce que c'est peu/assez/trop ? comme vous l'avez remarqué ce chapitre est marqué par un focus un peu plus diversifié des personnages, ça vous plait ou ça vous ennuie parce que vous êtes obligé de sauter la moitié du chapitre pour suivre l'histoire principale ? Enfin, si le prairing principal est cousu de fils blancs je suis encore trèèèès hésitante concernant les autres, avez-vous un avis sur la question ?

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite,

Chastes bisous,

Capryss


End file.
